Ties that Blind
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after No Exit – Sam is having problems dealing with his new visions, especially since his newest vision involves someone who won’t welcome his help. Can the boys bridge the gap in time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after No Exit – Sam is having problems dealing with his new visions, especially since his newest vision involves someone who won't welcome his help. Can the boys bridge the gap in time to prevent Sam's vision from coming true?

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after No Exit and will refer to other episodes from Season 2. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story. Ok first of all, this will not be a trash the RH crew fic. I actually think that the RH is a good addition, giving our boys some much needed support. But, I don't think they should be in every episode any more than Pastor Jim or Caleb…they are a support network. As to Jo, there will be no Dean pairings here…I really don't see her and Dean getting together, besides Dean should always hunt with Sam…not Dean and Jo (maybe that's why No Exit wasn't one of my favorite episodes…too much Jo and too little Sam) So, if you are Ellen and Jo haters, I'm sorry, but this fic probably won't be for you. Now on with the story!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 1 – Hidden Past**

Dean watched as Jo stormed off, for once he didn't know what to say…what could he say to make it alright. Logically, he knew that his father would never have done anything on purpose to put another hunter, especially a friend in danger. But Jo's father had died around the time that Dean's father was just beginning to learn about the evil that existed…it was inexperience that was probably to blame more than negligence. At least that is what Dean decided to believe.

"Come on Sam. We probably won't be welcome around here anytime soon. Let's hit the road."

Sam shrugged and opened the passenger door getting ready for another long drive. At this rate, the Winchesters were going to end up facing the demon on their own…but then, maybe it would be better that way. Before Sam could enter he heard Ellen call from the door.

"Hold on Boys!"

Dean paused and looked over at the woman who had accused his father of killing her husband. "Don't worry Ellen; we won't be bothering you or Jo again. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jo was there, but I just thought.." Dean shook his head, what did it matter what he thought.

Ellen walked over to the car and stood looking at the boys. She had regretted the words the moment they had left her mouth, but it was the only thing she could think of to keep her daughter from following these boys on another hunt. "Dean, I can't say that I agree with what you did…but, well, you and Sam aren't to blame for what happened, hell your father really wasn't totally to blame either. It's just he promised…"

Dean turned and softened his voice. "Ellen, I'm not mad at you ok. I know my father wasn't perfect, but I also know that he would have done everything he could to keep his promise…it's just sometimes even John Winchester has to accept that he's not invincible" Dean swallowed as the pain of his father's death hit him again full force.

Ellen squared her shoulders and looked at Dean. "Look hon, it might be best if you and Sam stay away for a little while. Just until I can talk to that fool daughter of mine. I'll straighten her out. But if you boys need anything…anything at all…you call. You'll always be welcome here. Besides, Ash would be mad if he couldn't show off his new demon locator once in a while."

Sam grinned. "Don't worry Ellen, we'll be fine. You have our numbers if you need us."

Dean winked at Ellen "Good luck straightening out Jo…believe me, you're going to need it to keep that gal in the corral."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a month since Dean and Sam had left the road house. They had just finished getting rid of a pesky demon dog that had been bothering local post men and were resting up before looking for their next gig.

"So, see anything interesting Sammy?" Dean asked as he continued to switch the TV channels.

"Do you have to do that?"

"What?"

"Find a channel and leave it…what are you 8 years old?" Sam grumbled as he tried to concentrate on the newspaper articles he was reading. He was glad that he finally had a lap top again. He remembered when Dean had given it to him…it was like Christmas come early. Sam loved being able to dig in and research what they were hunting.

"So, you didn't answer me…have you found anything yet?" Dean turned off the TV and tossed the control onto the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure…I decided to do a search for unexplained fires…I know it's a long shot, but maybe we can find another pattern." It had bothered Sam that the demon had broken patter with Webber or Anson or whatever his name was. There had to be a way to find the special children. Maybe if he could reach them in time, he could prevent another Max or Webber from being created.

"Sam, you know that not all these kids are going to be killers right?" Dean was concerned; his brother was becoming fixated on finding the others. He wasn't sure that they were ready yet to take on the task that Sam was setting out for them.

"I know Dean…I just thought I'd start trying to figure out a way to locate them."

"Sam, Dad spent his whole life trying to stop the demon from hurting other families…we can only do so much. Besides, there's plenty of other evil things out there to hunt…we just have to keep doing what we do…the rest will fall in place."

Sam shook his head. "Ok, how about this. There has been a rash of unexplained fires in Chicago. No sign of accelerant can be found and the fire department is at a loss to explain how they are happening. There have been at least 10 of them in the last 6 months."

"Pretty thin Sam, how do we know it's not just some arsonist?" Dean moved over to read the articles that Sam had pulled up.

"We've checked out things with less, but if you want to just wait around here until something else comes up…I'm fine with that." Sam said as he closed the laptop and moved to lie down on the bed. He counted and smiled when it took Dean less than 10 seconds to answer.

"No, Chicago sounds good. Let's just hope that none of Meg's friends are still around." Dean shivered as he remembered their last trip to Chicago.

Sam laughed as he stood up. Suddenly Sam grabbed his head as a white hot pain lanced through his brain. He felt Dean catch him as he started to fall…fall into another vision.

_Sam was standing outside a modest home in what looked like an older neighborhood. He could hear the sound of the L train in the distance so he knew he had to be somewhere near downtown Chicago. As he watched, the house suddenly burst into flames._

_Sam watched in horror as figures began to appear in the upstairs windows. There was an older woman and three small children pressing their terrified faces up against the window. Sam ran towards the house, but the heat was so intense it drove him back._

_He noticed that the older woman had something in her hands; she was trying to break the window. As he watched, the window was smashed, but before she could do anything else, there was an explosion of flame that engulfed the woman and the children. Sam covered his face as he heard the screams of the victims…_

"Dean…we have to help them…oh god, they all burned!" Sam whispered as he pitched forward unconscious into his brother's arms.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so the newest one is started…let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Too Late Again

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 2 – Too Late Again**

"_Dean…we have to help them…oh god, they all burned!" Sam whispered as he pitched forward unconscious into his brother's arms._

Dean sighed as he pulled his brother up onto the bed. "Come on Sam, wake up!" Dean said softly as he gently patted his brother on the cheek. He knew that the visions were getting more painful for his brother and he hated it.

Sam groaned, the pain in his head making it hard to open his eyes. He felt a soft wet cloth on his face and heard his brother's soothing voice. "It's ok Sam, take it easy."

"Dean?" Sam whispered "We have to get to Chicago…quickly."

"I know Sam; you just rest here while I get the car packed. We can take off in a few minutes. You can tell me about your vision in the car as we head there."

Sam closed his eyes, trying to get a better idea of where they needed to go from the vision. But the images were already fading. Sam was afraid that they might not be able to save the woman and children…but also knew that he had to try.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ellen sighed as she watched her daughter talking to one of the customers. She knew that Jo was still angry with her and she was worried that the girl might try something on her own again. She had tried to explain to her that John Winchester wasn't really to blame for her father's death…not really. But Jo refused to listen. Ellen knew that it was only a matter of time before Jo did something foolish and she was afraid that this time, Dean and Sam wouldn't be there to save her.

Jo finished talking to the hunter who had just come from Chicago. He had confirmed that the current case she was working on may be on target. Ever since she had returned from her first hunt, she had started to look for the next case. This time, she wasn't going to share the information with anyone and she wasn't using Ash to help her. She had to prove to her mother that she could handle herself.

It had taken Jo some time, but she had managed to earn enough extra money so that she could get to Chicago and check out her hunch. Her mother wouldn't be able to track her and this time she wasn't going to tell Ash anything. She knew her mother would worry, but she had to do this. As she headed for her room, she realized that it might be a while before she saw her mother again. For a moment, she thought about forgetting the hunt, but then she felt the small knife that she always kept on her belt…fingering the hilt for a moment, she grabbed the back pack she had hid and headed out into the night. The hunter she had spoken to was waiting for her, thinking she just wanted a ride into town. From there she'd make her way to Chicago and the mysterious fires that were cropping up. If she was right, the fires would increase in frequency and more innocent families would be killed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean watched as Sam slept with his head against the window. He had told Dean what he had seen, but unfortunately other than knowing it was on the south side of Chicago somewhere, Sam couldn't figure out where or when the fire was going to take place. They were just outside Chicago and Dean figured they would find a hotel and call it a night.

As Dean drove down a dark Chicago street, he saw a fire truck turn down the street ahead of him. Sam's head snapped up at the sound of the siren. "Dean, where are we?"

"Somewhere in south Chicago, why?"

"Dean, are we near the train?"

"I guess so, yeah I can hear one now…is this what you saw in your vision Sam?"

"I don't know, but we need to follow that fire truck"

Dean turned down the same street and began to follow the sounds of the fire truck. As he turned down the street, he saw the plume of dark smoke rising. Looking at Sam for a moment, Dean quickly turned down another street and parked. He and Sam hurried towards the scene of the fire…Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he saw it was the same home he had seen in his vision. "Dean!"

"Sam, keep back…it doesn't look like there is anything we can do!" Dean grabbed Sam as his brother started to run toward the burning building.

"Dean, they are trapped in there…we have to help them!" Sam cried as he struggled to get out of his brother's grasp. A moment later a loud explosion sounded as the house was totally engulfed in flames. Sam fell to his knees as he realized that once again they were too late.

Dean helped Sam back to the car. "You stay here for a minute Sam. I'll see what I can find out. Don't go anywhere ok?"

Sam just nodded as he watched the firemen working on containing the blaze. He could feel the tears on his face and he clenched his hands in a fist. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the scene of his failure. But as he sat in the car, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Sam got out of the car and looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean nothing was there.

Dean saw Sam standing outside the car and hurried back over towards his brother. He had found out that the firemen suspected arson due to the speed at which the fire had spread. He also found out that the whole family had died in the blaze. The firemen were just waiting for the coroner to come before the bodies would be removed. He wanted to get Sam out of here before that happened.

"Sam, what part of stay in the car didn't you understand?" Dean said as he moved closer to his brother. "What's wrong Sammy?" Dean watched as Sam continued to search the surrounding area.

"I don't know Dean, I just felt like I was being watched…what did you find out?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hotel Sam. We can't do anything else here for now." Dean got into the car and waited for Sam to get in.

As Sam closed the door he looked at Dean. "They're all dead aren't they?"

"Yes Sam, but there was nothing you could have done. Sam?" Dean watched as his brother swallowed and looked away from him.

"Look Sam, you did your best. We got here as quick as we could. I'm sorry…"

"I know Dean, it's just…why do I always have to see people die…especially if I can't save them? Why do I have these visions if I can't do something to prevent them from happening?"

"I don't know Sam, but we'll figure this out."

"We should call Ash to see if there are any signs Dean…otherwise, we need to start looking for one of the special children…my visions always center around one or the other." Sam said quietly as he put his head back and closed his eyes. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. In the end, something evil was going on and it was up to him and Dean to figure it out and stop it.

TBC

Raven524: Since Kripke has given us a more defined reason behind Sam's visions, I'm going to try to stick to that for now. And for those who were worried about a Dean and Jo pairing…not to worry, it won't be happening in this fic…I just don't see those two becoming an item. So on to the next chapter…I hope to have it posted sometime tomorrow! Don't forget to review! I really like hearing from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Patterns

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 3 – Patterns**

Dean pulled up outside their room and gently shook his brother awake. Sam blinked and immediately began rubbing his temple. Dean knew that his brother was still suffering from the after effects of the vision. "Come on Sam; let's get you into bed with some pain killers for that headache of yours. We can work on the problem in the morning."

Sam didn't say a word, but followed Dean into the hotel room. He dropped his bag at the end of the bed and fell onto it without undressing. He felt Dean sit on the bed beside him and saw he had a glass of water and some pills. "Here you go…you need to take these and then you can rest Sam."

Sam swallowed the pills and laid back down, his eyes closing before Dean rose from the bed. Dean removed Sam's shoes and covered his brother before getting undressed himself and dropping into the other bed. He really wished they had been able to save that family tonight. He knew that Sam would suffer with the pain of not being able to help for days to come.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The young girl stood outside the house and watched as the family returned from whatever function they had been attending. As she watched, she could feel the hatred building in her. It was so unfair, why should they have a good home when she had suffered!

She heard the voice in her head. "Patience Sharon, you will get your revenge. You are getting stronger and better able to control your powers. This is good. Soon no one will be able to stop you. You will be one of the most powerful people on the planet and you will be rewarded for your services. But for now, you need to rest. It's too soon for you to use your powers again."

Sharon knew that the voice was right. She was tired, in fact she was exhausted. It had taken most of her energy to start the last fire. She would wait, but this family would soon become a memory just like all the rest.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jo got off the bus at the downtown Grey Hound bus station. The area really was run down, but Jo was confident she could handle any human threat. Her father had taught her well when he was alive and she had continued to hone her skills with the hunters who passed through her mother's bar. Pulling out her map, she decided to find a hotel.

A short time later, Jo dropped her bag at the end of the bed and stretched out. She would show her mother and Dean Winchester that she was just as good of a hunter as the Winchesters. And she wouldn't do anything to get someone else killed. Deep down, she knew it was unfair of her to blame John Winchester's sons. But someone was responsible for her father's death…taking him from her too soon. Pulling out the knife her father had given her, she put it close by her on the nightstand…within easy reach should she need it. Sighing she closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would come. She needed to be sharp to find the fire starter…so far all she had was a pattern, but she knew that by doing some leg work here, she should be able to find the connection between the fires and the identity of the supernatural freak responsible for the deaths of these innocent families.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning Ellen went to check on her daughter. She knocked on the door. "Jo, time for breakfast!"

When there was no answer, she opened the door and then quickly slamming it headed for Ash's room. She didn't even bother to knock as she opened the door and glared at the young man who was staring intently at the computer screen. "Ash…I told you that you weren't to help Jo anymore. Where has she gone this time…and don't tell me you don't know."

"Hey, what can I say…she doesn't tell me anything anymore…besides, she almost broke my arm after she found out that I spilled the beans last time. I need my hands to do my work…so excuse me if I stay out of this one!"

"Ash, you're going to have more than a broken arm if I find out you helped her…seriously, are you sure you don't know where she's gone?" Ellen could tell that Ash was as clueless as she was at the moment.

"No, but I can start trying to trace her…I'll let you know if I find anything." Ash returned to his computer pulling up more screens.

Ellen sighed as she headed for the bar. "Damn it!" She yelled as she slammed her fist onto the bar. She knew something like this would happen. A few moments later she began to dial the phone. After a few rings, she heard the sleepy voice of Dean Winchester on the other end.

"Sorry to wake you Dean, but I have to ask…is Jo with you?"

Dean stared at the phone, not again he groaned as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Ellen, but she's not here…really…she's not here this time."

"She left last night and I just know she's heading into trouble. Look, if you see her you'll give me a call…" Ellen paused, not wanting to repeat the same mistake as before. "I know she's not your responsibility Dean, but if you find her could you please just let me know. I'll handle her from there."

"I can't imagine that she'd be here Ellen. She and I haven't spoken since…well since we left. But we'll keep an eye out for her, don't worry. Could I ask you a favor? Sam and I are working on a case that might involve someone with supernatural abilities. Can you have Ash double check and make sure that the demon is not in this area?

"Sure Dean...you and Sam be careful ok?"

"We always are!" Dean said as he hung up the phone. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only 7:00 am. "So much for sleeping in!" Dean mumbled as he headed for the bathroom. Before he got too far, he heard his brother from the bed beside him.

"What did Ellen want Dean?" Sam yawned as he stretched. He had tossed most of the night; the images of the family kept haunting him in his sleep. But Sam was getting used to operating with little to no sleep.

"I guess Jo slipped out on her…she was just checking to make sure that Jo hadn't shown up here."

"Why would she be here Dean?" Sam asked, confused.

"I think Ellen is just calling everyone, trying to find her. Oh, I asked her to have Ash check the demon locator for us and let us know if there is any activity. I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out for some breakfast ok?"

Sam nodded as he rose and headed to his laptop. "I'll start seeing what I can find out while you're in there…and don't use all the hot water this time!"

Dean grinned as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sam sighed as he turned on his computer…he should have kept his mouth shut…he had just guaranteed that he would be taking a cold shower this morning. Sam pulled up a list of all unexplained fires in the Chicago area for the past year. He pulled out a map and began to mark only those fires that involved deaths of families. By the time Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam had a clear picture of the area that needed to be searched.

"So have you solved the case yet Sherlock?" Dean quipped as he started to get dressed.

"Elementary my dear Watson!" Sam grinned

"Dude, I'm not Watson!"

"I don't know Dean, you are beginning to look a little fuller around the middle…with the right clothes and a mustache, I can see the resemblance." Sam ducked as a wet towel headed in his direction.

"Seriously Dude, have you found out anything?" Dean sat on the bed, pulling on his boots.

"Well, from the looks of things, I think we are dealing with a fire starter. The fires are concentrated in the area of South Chicago and they are increasing in frequency over the past 7 months. It's the same pattern as the other's Dean. I'm betting that whoever this person is, they started to experience psychic abilities about the same time as the fires started."

"Great, so all we need to do is figure out who this person is…I don't suppose your vision gave us a name?" Dean could have bit his tongue as he saw Sam's face fall at the mention of the vision.

"No, all I saw was the family dying Dean…nothing more." Sam moved quietly to the bathroom and closed the door.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, thanks for the wonderful response to this story. Good old Sammy found the pattern, but how will they figure out who is responsible? Guess you'll have to just continue reading to find out! Thanks again to all of you who are reading and a special shout to those who are sending reviews…hugs to you all!


	4. Chapter 4 Fire Dance

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 4 – Fire Dance**

"_No, all I saw was the family dying Dean…nothing more." Sam moved quietly to the bathroom and closed the door. _

Dean watched as Sam played with the food on his plate. "You know Sam, you have to eat something or you're going to get sick."

Sam sighed. "I'm fine Dean…besides; I've had my allotment of greasy food for the week." Sam really wished they could afford a slightly better restaurant once in a while.

"Dude, you can never have enough grease!" Dean said as he continued to clean his plate.

Sam sat back and decided to concentrate on drinking his coffee. "So do you want to hit the fire department first? We need a list of names of the victims so that I can start cross checking them. Also, I did a search last night for the pattern and I couldn't find one…so this is one of the psychics who are falling outside the box."

Dean shook his head. "That's not necessarily true Sam…remember, this person could be from somewhere else and just moved here…there's nothing that says a kid has to stay in one place…look at us!"

"You know you have a point Dean. Ok, so who are we going to be today?"

"Well I'm going to be Fire Inspector Desoto and you will be Fireman Gage…we are from out of town looking to see if these fires match with some similar fires in our jurisdiction."

Sam laughed as he shook his head. "You really watch too much TV Dude."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean walked into the Fire Department's headquarters and smiled at the young woman receptionist. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well my partner and I are checking into the recent outbreak of fires on the south side of Chicago. They may be similar to some fires that we are investigating in our jurisdiction. Could you tell me who is handling the case?"

"That would be Captain Meyer, but he won't be back in his office until later this week. I can let you take a look at the reports if you want and then give you his number. You can call him with any questions you might have."

"That would be great…say, I don't mean to be forward, well actually yes I do kind of…but are you doing anything later tonight?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on Captain Desoto, we need to get back to our fire house before this afternoon."

Dean smirked as he pocketed the number and followed the young woman to the file room.

Sam immediately began to review the files, making notes of the names of the victims and the names of the owners of the property as some of them were rented. Finally, he read the reports to see if they mentioned any suspects or had any mention of how the fires started.

"You know Dean, the fire department can't figure out how the fires are being set, but there is no other explanation of how they are starting or spreading. Look this first one, only a room of the home went up in flames…the next one the fire seemed to spread further and faster until the one last night where the whole building seemed to go up at once."

"So, our fire bug is getting better at handling their psychic ability…just great!" Dean sighed as he closed the file he had been reading.

Sam stood and started to leave. "You know, there has to be some connection between these fires other than location. I'm going to head back to the hotel and see if I can't dig up more information on the families…maybe that will shed some light on who we are looking for."

"Sounds good Sam, I think I'll drop you off and check out the scene of last night's fire. There may be something the fire department missed."

"Dean, I should go with you…" Sam started.

"No, Sam…I can handle this one. Look, we may not have much time here before this fire bug decides to strike again. We need to split up and you know I hate research…so you drew the short straw there little brother!" Dean also didn't want Sam to see up close what had happened. He was already having enough trouble dealing with just seeing the people die in his vision…he didn't need to add the burnt out building to that picture in his mind.

"Ok Dean, but you need to be careful. Remember, I sensed someone watching us last night."

"Now you know that careful is my middle name Sammy!" Dean winked as he got into the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about!" Sam said as he took up his position as shut gun.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean carefully entered the burned out building ducking under the yellow caution tape. As he made his way through the building, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt wood and plastic that still filled the air. Dean hated that smell; it always reminded him of the fire in his childhood home.

Dean shook off the bad memories and began to look for the cause of the fire. As he entered the room that the firemen had indicated the family had died in, he noticed that the fire seemed to have burned hottest in this area. "Jeez, they never had a chance." Dean said quietly, he tried not to look at the tiny stuffed teddy bear that was charred and almost unrecognizable. "Who would want to hurt a kid?"

Outside a shadow watched the man moving through the burnt shell of the building. She always liked to come back after everyone was gone. It was almost like she could feel the torment of the people who died by standing in the destroyed home.

She carefully entered the building, her feet making no noise as she headed for the room she had seen the intruder enter. As she approached the doorway, she couldn't help but enjoy the view of the young man who was searched through the wreckage. _"Wrong place wrong time"_ went through her mind as she slowly backed from the doorway.

How dare this man intrude…well whatever he was looking for, she figured that a small demonstration would make him wish he had stayed away. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the room that held the shadow of the man. She could feel the power welling within her. She had to be careful because if she used too much of her power, the new job she had scheduled for later would have to wait. But just a small one shouldn't hurt.

Her lips curled in a cruel smile as she saw the beginnings of the flame that always fascinated her. She watched as the flame began its slow dance with the stranger, she could almost feel his panic as the flames moved closer, eager to caress and devour. Soon the man would be nothing more than a pile of ash…his life forfeit to feed her empty soul. Satisfied that the fire would finish the job, she turned to leave. Already anticipating the thrill she would feel when once again she would set her inner demon free to collect her revenge.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean turned as he heard the whoosh of the flames behind him. "What the hell!" he exclaimed as he backed away from the intense heat of the flames. As he moved towards the window, the wall burst into flames, blocking his last means of escape from the room. Dean glanced through the doorway and thought he saw a shape moving. But before he could say anything it was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as he pulled removed his jacket and pulled off his T-Shirt. Shrugging back into his jacket he quickly tied the shirt around his nose and mouth. Crouching down close to the floor, Dean tried to see through the thick smoke. It was getting hard to breathe; he knew that soon he would pass out. Desperate, Dean searched for a way to escape the flames; moving towards the wall farthest from the flames, he quickly kicked through the wall board. Using the last of his strength he broke through the wall into the adjoining room and paused only long enough to get his bearings before moving as quickly as he could from the house.

Once safely inside the Impala, Dean placed his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Each breath was still an effort as he coughed trying to clear the smoke from his lungs. A moment later he heard the sound of sirens. "Time to get out of here" Dean croaked as he started the engine and began the trip to the hotel.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam yawned as he continued to look up the history of the families that had died in the fires. In each case, the 'family' consisted of one or more adults and foster kids. The homes that were being targeted were foster homes. Sam had started to see if he could find the first fire. He had a hunch…but before he could continue he heard a soft tapping at the door.

Sam stood and reached into his backpack for his gun. Holding the gun behind his back, he slowly opened the door. Sam moved forward quickly as he realized that the person falling into the room was his brother. "DEAN!"

TBC

Raven524: Not to worry, Dean is just a little singed around the edges. Thanks again for all the reviews…you guys are the best!!


	5. Chapter 5 Sharon's Past

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 5 – Sharon's Past**

_Sam stood and reached into his backpack for his gun. Holding the gun behind his back, he slowly opened the door. Sam moved forward quickly as he realized that the person falling into the room was his brother. "DEAN!"_

Sam caught Dean before his brother could hit the ground. "Hey, what the hell happened to you?"

Dean tried to make a remark, but all that came out was a cough. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his vision was beginning to go gray around the edges. He felt Sam place his arm over his shoulders and sighed as his tired body hit the soft mattress of his bed. "Thanks" Dean croaked as another coughing spell shook his body.

"I thought you said you were going to be careful…your middle name remember?" Sam shook his head. Dean was a mess. He was covered with soot and Sam could see various burn marks on his brother's hands and chest. "You really should be in the hospital Dean…" Sam placed a calming hand on his brother as Dean began to cough, shaking his head. "Ok, just calm down. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll decide ok?"

Dean closed his eyes, he felt so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt Sam remove his clothes and groaned slightly as Sam gently cleaned the burns.

"Ok Dean, I have a pain pill here for the burns and to help you sleep." Sam held the water to his brother's lips and watched Dean grimace at the pain swallowing caused his raw throat. "Just drink a little more Dean."

Sam watched as Dean took a few more swallows and sighing closed his eyes. A few moments later his brother was sound asleep. Sam cleaned up the first aid supplies. He really wanted to know what happened, but Dean needed to rest. Sam went back to the computer and began his search again for the fire starter. He knew that somehow Dean had been caught and almost killed by the fire starter. He had to find the person and stop him or her before someone else got killed.

A few hours later, Sam finally found what he may have been looking for. He found a news paper article that reported on a fire that was set in a foster home almost 5 years ago. According to the article, everyone was killed except for Sharon Fuego. Apparently, Sharon had come home from college to visit with her foster parents. She claimed that she woke up to find herself surrounded by flames. Luckily, she was sleeping on the sofa in the front room and was able to escape through a window. The rest of her family wasn't as lucky.

Sam looked at Dean. His brother hadn't moved since he fell asleep more than 2 hours ago. Sam wanted to see if he could find out any more about Sharon, by checking her records with Children Services, but he couldn't leave Dean. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Ash.

"Hey Ash, were you able to find any signs of the demon in this area?"

"No Dude, there's nothing on the radar…so you think it's another person with abilities causing trouble?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I hate to ask, but could you do me a favor and see what you can found out about a girl named Sharon Fuego? She was in the foster care system in Chicago. I need to know everything that you can find out about her."

"Sure man…it will take me" There was a pause; Sam could almost hear Ash's brain churning. "6 hours and 20 minutes."

Sam laughed. "Ok, I'll wait for your call…and thanks Ash. I owe you another one!"

"I'll just tell Ellen to put my beer tonight on your tab man."

Sam smiled as he closed his phone. He paused by his brother's bed and gently pulled the blanket back up to cover Dean. "Well, I think we have identified our fire starter Dean, let's just hope we can find her before she decides to burn another family."

Sam walked over to his own bed and lay down. He was exhausted and knew that he needed to get some sleep. But he also knew that the faces of the family that burned waited for him. Sighing, Sam closed his eyes…he wished that he had been able to interpret the vision quicker. If he had, that family might still be alive today.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jo left the building that housed children services in Chicago. She had posed as an investigator looking for a lost child and it had paid off. She now had the name of the person she believed was responsible for the fires and she also had a lead on someone who might be able to help her locate the fire starter.

Jo hailed a cab and headed for the apartment complex that the social worker had mentioned. As she approached the door in the rundown building, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. But when she looked around, no one was there. Jo knocked quickly on the door and waited.

A woman about her age opened the door. She already looked worn down by life. "Hi, I'm doing an article of the foster care system in Chicago. I understand that you were a foster child?"

The woman nodded "Yeah, the best thing that happened to me was the day I turned 18 and could get out of the system."

"So, how many different homes were you assigned to?" Jo pulled out her notebook and started to take notes.

"Huh, I would have been luckier if I had been bounced around…but I was placed in a home and remained there until I could escape."

"It was that bad?"

"Worse, Sharon and I ran away more than once, but each time they put us back in the home. You see the Mendleson's were very careful to never leave marks and well, Mr. Mendleson made sure to let us know that if we ever told…well, lets just say the system was just happy to have a place to park us until we were old enough to fend for ourselves."

"That's horrible. What happened to your friend Sharon?" Jo sat forward slightly.

"She and I were both placed at the same time. We became like sisters. We were going to live together after we turned 18, had it all planned. But then one morning I woke up and Sharon was gone. The Mendleson's wouldn't say where she went, but told me she would never be back. When I got out on my own, she called me a few times and we had coffee at the greasy spoon that she worked at as a waitress. But I haven't heard from her in months."

"Whatever happened to the Mendleson's?"

The woman smiled for the first time since Jo had entered the apartment. "They finally got what they deserved, them and their rotten son burned to death in a fire about 5 years ago. That actually was probably too good for the likes of them!"

"Thanks for your help…could you do me a favor?" Jo asked as she quickly wrote her cell phone number down on a piece of paper. "If you hear from Sharon, could you have her give me a call…I'd really like to interview her for the article as well.

Jo decided that she should do some more investigations of the Mendleson family. They may be the key to what was going on with Sharon. Sharon may not have psychic abilities after all…from the sounds of it, the Medleson's might be involved, in which case it could be a spirit that latched onto Sharon. Either way, Jo needed to get more information before she met with Sharon Fuego.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean woke slowly, his throat still sore, but he actually was feeling much better. He sat up on the side of his bed and smiled as he saw his brother's form in the other bed. "At least Sam was getting some sleep." Dean thought as he headed for the bathroom. He needed a hot shower and some dinner before they got started.

A short time later Dean emerged from the bathroom, glad to have the smoke and ash washed from his body. He figured that he and Sam could get some dinner and maybe hit a bar in the area, he could always hustle some pool to supplement their cash flow. Dean watched as Sam began to moan and toss on the bed. Moving quickly to sit beside Sam, Dean reached over and gently shook his brother's shoulder. "Sam, wake up." Dean said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Sam jerked awake, the faces of the fire victims still swimming in front of his eyes. He rubbed a tired hand down his face and took a closer look at his brother. "Hey Dean…how are you feeling?" Sam sat up and stretched as he walked towards the desk with his computer.

"Dude, I'm fine…it will take more than a little fire to keep me down."

"So what happened Dean?" Sam asked as he sat and looking at his watch realized that Ash should be calling soon with some information on Sharon.

"I don't know for sure…one minute I was looking around the room where the fire started and the next, I'm feeling like the Staypuff Marshmallow man. There was someone or some thing there Sam, I only caught a glimpse…but the fire was started on purpose." Dean sat next to Sam

"Great, I told you that you shouldn't go there alone. You could have been killed Dean!" Sam said as he turned his worried eyes towards his brother. "What ever it is, it may be after you now!"

"Chill Dude! What ever caused that blaze believes I'm dead…so right now I don't think we need to worry about a repeat performance. Besides, I made it out just fine."

"This time" Sam muttered as he heard his cell phone ring. Sam answered and smiled as Ash began to fill him in on what he had found so far. A few moments later Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "Well while you were catching up on your beauty sleep…I managed to find the name of our fire starter."

"So?" Dean hated it when Sam dragged things out.

"So, her name is Sharon Fuego. According to what Ash found, both her parents died in a fire when she was 6 months old. She lived with an Aunt until she was about 4 and was then placed in foster care because her Aunt died."

"So far sounds like she fits the pattern Sam, so you think that her abilities started to happen about the same time as the outbreak of the fires."

"No, actually, I think she may have shown her powers earlier…the first fire that she was involved in happened almost 5 years ago. Her foster family's home was burned. Everyone was killed except for Sharon."

"Ok, so we just have to find Sharon and then what Sam? Oh no, let me guess, we talk to her right? Well I gotta tell you, after she tried to make me into a human torch; I don't think that talking is going to work with her." Dean stood and reached into his pack; pulling out his favorite gun he put it in the waist band of his jeans.

"Dean, she's still a human being. We also don't know for sure that she's the one who is causing the fires…it still could be something else. You gotta let me talk to her Dean…we have to at least….argh!" Sam clutched his head and fell to the ground.

Dean rushed forward…"Damn it Sammy, not again!"

_Sam was in a room on the second floor of a building. As he looked around he could see a man and a woman staring at a young girl about Sam's age._

_"What have you done with him?" The young girl asked as she walked towards the terrified couple._

_"We don't know what you are talking about…please just let Jimmy and Theresa go. Maybe we can help you find him." The man said as he moved forward placing his wife and the two children behind him._

_"Liars…you're all liars. He told me you had him…in my dream, he told me you were hurting him, just like…just like. The young woman stepped back towards the door, her eyes blazing._

_"You've killed him haven't you…you killed my son and now you will pay!" The girl closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly a loud roaring sound could be heard outside the doorway. The girl opened the door and smiled as she saw the flames devouring everything in their path._

_"Please, you have to let us go!" The mother cried as she tried to shield the children_.

_But the girl simply turned and walked out into the flames. The fire seemed to bend around her slender body, making a path where she could walk unharmed._

_Sam found himself outside looking in horror as the fire quickly spread. Once again, he saw the small family at the window, but as soon as the glass broke, the flames exploded consuming what was left of the building and the family along with it._

The pain in Sam's head exploded as he groaned in his brother's arms. "Oh God Dean, it's happening again…5620…the numbers on the building…5620…have to stop her!" Sam cried as he slumped forward, unable to prevent the blackness from pulling him in.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I opted for a little longer chapter rather than breaking it up into two. Hope you all don't mind. Can they save this family in time? Or will poor Sam have another family's death to deal with…next chapter will be posted soon! Don't forget to drop me line by pushing the little button!


	6. Chapter 6 To the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 6 – To the Rescue**

_The pain in Sam's head exploded as he groaned in his brother's arms. "Oh God Dean, it's happening again…5620…the numbers on the building…5620…have to stop her!" Sam cried as he slumped forward, unable to prevent the blackness from pulling him in._

Dean watched as Sam struggled back to consciousness. "Take it easy Sam!" Dean cried as Sam shoved Dean aside, heading for the bathroom. Dean quickly followed Sam and comforted him as the spasms diminished. "It's ok Sammy…we'll get to them this time…we'll get there in time." Dean soothed hoping that he was right.

Sam sat back exhausted, pinching his nose as the pain continued to hammer at his skull. He felt Dean rise and return, a bottle of water and two pain pills in his hand. "Take these Sam and I'll help you back to bed…you need to rest."

"No…we have to find the house Dean…I think…I don't think we have much time." Sam swallowed the pills and stood on unsteady legs.

"Ok Sam, let me help you over to the desk. I'll call out for pizza while you try to find the house.." Dean sighed, he knew that Sam wouldn't rest until they found the family.

Sam quickly pulled up the list of foster homes in the area that he identified earlier. There were 5 homes that had an address of 5620. "Dean, there's five different homes…how are we going to figure out which one?" Sam was frustrated, he couldn't let another family die.

Dean walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Sam, you must have seen something else that will help us narrow it down some. Take a deep breath and think, was it a house or an apartment building?"

Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember, he remembered being outside and looking up. "I'm not sure, I think it's a two flat Dean…they are on the second floor."

"Good, what else can you remember?" Dean coaxed as he watched Sam grimace in pain.

"Ah…I don't…I can't…wait…there were two children, a boy and a girl…their names were…Oh God Dean, I just can't remember!" Sam slammed his fist down in frustration.

Dean stood in front of Sam and gently grabbing his face, forced him to look up at him. "Sam, I know you can do this. You just need to relax and it will come to you. Where were you when you saw the children?"

"In a room, there was a man and a woman…the man tried to protect them. He asked Sharon to let…to let..Timmy…no Jimmy, that's it Jimmy and Theresa go."

Dean smiled at Sam encouraging him to continue. "That's it, what did Sharon say?"

"She's looking…she said they had her son…Dean! She's looking for her son!" Sam said excitedly. "She's doing this to get revenge for her son Dean. We need to find out what happened to her son."

"First things first Sam…lets see if we can't narrow the search down with what we have so far." Dean reached for the phone and dialed the first house. "Hello, My name is Dean Sanford, I work with Children Services and am just doing a routine follow up on how things are going."

Sam watched as Dean worked his magic. His brother was really amazing sometimes. Most people thought Dean wasn't as smart as Sam, but they were mistaken. Dean was quick witted and almost always able to come up with a plan of action. Thinking back to Dean's admission that he felt he should have been the one to die instead of their father, Sam wished Dean could see how valuable he was, not just as a big brother, but as an accomplished hunter in his own right.

"Ok, one down four more to go. She is a single foster parent, so that rules out this house." Dean quickly picked up the phone and after about 20 minutes he circled an address on the list. "Ok Mrs. Carver, I'm glad to hear that everything is working out with Jimmy. Would you mind if my partner and I just stopped by in…oh…say about an hour to visit with the kids. You know just to complete our report? Great, we'll see you then."

Dean hung up the phone in triumph. "Sometimes Sam, you just gotta let your fingers do the walkin' instead of burning up shoe leather." Dean heard a knock on the door. "And what's even better…dinner is here!"

Sam smiled as he watched his brother pay for the pizza and head back to the table. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew if he didn't eat, Dean would worry. "Sounds good Dean…any idea on what we are going to tell these people?"

Dean took a bite of his pizza. "How about they won an all expense paid trip to Disney World?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, we are sitting in a dingy hotel, eating cardboard pizza…how are you gonna send them to Disney World?"

"Fine, so what do you want to tell them?" Dean watched as Sam picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"I don't know, maybe we should tell them the truth…" Sam watched as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sure Sam, we'll just walk in there and tell them a freaky psychic chick with pyro abilities is going to visit them an burn them alive. That will really get them out of the house…or us in the nut house." Dean snorted. "We'll just have to do what we always do Sam, improvise."

Sam placed his half eaten piece of pizza back in the box. His appetite was suddenly gone. He wondered how long it would be before someone else would see _him_ as a threat. He was every bit as much a freak as Sharon and as Max. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were all connected in some way and that in the end, he might not be strong enough to resist what the demon had planned for them all. Sam stood and sighed. "Come on Dean, we better get going. We don't know how long before the freak show will start."

Dean watched as Sam quietly walked out the door. His shoulders hunched as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He realized that Sam once again was feeling trapped and helpless. Dean hurried after Sam and got into the drivers seat. "Sam, I've told you…you will never turn into a killer and you're not alone in this. I will always have your back kiddo."

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah, but who will have yours?"

Dean smiled. "You of course! We watch out for each other Sam…just like always."

It only took them about 20 minutes to find the house. As Dean parked the car, Sam got out and started to walk towards the house. He stopped for a moment before he took off at a dead run. Dean yelled after Sam as he grabbed a second pistol from under the font seat of the car. "SAMMY!"

But Sam didn't wait…he sensed that the family wasn't alone. Something wasn't right and he had to get inside before it was too late. Sam tried the front door and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. As he quickly headed up to the second floor apartment, he heard Dean close on his heals. "Sammy, Damn it, you aren't even armed…wait for me!"

"No time Dean…she's here…I can feel it!" Sam continued to run, bursting through the second floor apartment door, he hurried towards the room that he had seen in his vision. As he entered the room, he stopped as he saw Sharon talking to the family, just like in his vision.

"Sharon! Wait…you have to listen to me!" Sam called out, motioning for Dean to stay back. Dean stood just outside the room, just out of sight, but close enough to help if needed.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked, suddenly feeling surrounded. How did this guy know her name?

"My name is Sam…you and I need to talk Sharon. Why don't you come with me into the living room…just you and me ok?"

"They have my son…I have to find him." Sharon cried angrily.

"No, they don't, but if you let me…I would like to try to help you find him. But what you are doing…hurting innocent families…it won't help you find your son or get him back."

Sharon looked at Sam and saw compassion in his expressive eyes. For a moment, she felt something she hadn't felt since she was four years old and living with her Aunt. She felt safe. "You would help me? Why?"

"Because that's what me and my brother do Sharon, we help people. " Sam entered the room further and put himself between the family and Sharon, willing her to let him help.

Sharon shook her head as the old feelings of betrayal and hatred resurfaced. "No! No one helps other people…you have to look out for yourself in this world…I learned that early on. They will tell me where my son is or I'll take everything away from them."

Sam watched as Sharon closed her eyes. When she opened them, he saw the depth of her anguish and her hatred. "Quick, get out now!" Sam yelled as he turned towards the family. "Dean…grab the kids!" Sam yelled as he heard the sound of flames

"Sammy! Damn it get out of there! Dean yelled as he ran with a small child under each arm. He followed the husband down the stairs as he supported his wife. As Dean turned back, he watched in horror as the second floor burst into flames. "SAMMY!"

But all that answered was the crackling of the flames.

TBC

Raven524: So I have been nice to Sammy (well sort of…so far anyway). But now it looked like that time is at an end or is it?


	7. Chapter 7 Negotiations

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 7 – Negotiation**

"_Sammy! Damn it get out of there! Dean yelled as he ran with a small child under each arm. He followed the husband down the stairs and he supported his wife. As Dean turned back, he watched in horror as the second floor burst into flames. "SAMMY!"_

_But all that answered was the crackling of the flames._

Sam watched as Dean disappeared down the stairway. He stopped and approached Sharon. "Sharon, you have to stop this. You don't have to hurt people to get what you want." Sam tried again as he felt the heat increasing in the room.

"How can you say that! You have no idea what it's like to be different. I was sent away and my son was taken from me because I have special abilities. Well, the man with the yellow eyes accepts me as I am…I don't have to change. I don't have to fit in. He's helping me find my son so I don't need your help Sam."

Sam's heart almost stopped. "Where did you meet this man?"

"He comes to me in my dreams…sometimes now I can even hear him when I'm awake. He helped me increase my powers so that no one can hurt me ever again. Tell me Sam…what can you do for me that he isn't doing already!"

"You don't understand Sharon…he's evil…he's the one who's responsible for all that you have suffered. He killed your mother just like he did mine…he burned her on the ceiling when you were six months old."

Sharon stopped and stared at Sam. "Now I know you're lying. My mother and father died in a car crash when I was a baby. My Aunt took care of me until she died. You're a liar Sam and now you have to die!"

Sam heard a loud crack over his head as a beam fell from the ceiling, pinning him underneath. The smoke and flames continued to increase until Sam could barely breathe. He watched as Sharon calmly left the building, the flames parting for her as she left. "Well, at least the family was saved." Sam thought as he stared at the ceiling above him. He watched as the flames flowed across the ceiling and couldn't help but remember the last time he saw flames like this. "Jessica!" Sam cried, coughing. "Jessica NO!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean placed the children with their parents and told them to get to safety. He then hurried back towards the burning building. He had to get to Sam.

As he headed up the stairs he could see the flames racing along the ceiling above him. He paused for a moment, the memory of that night hitting him full force.

"_Take your brother Dean" Dean found himself stumbling out of the house with his little brother in his arms. He had just made it outside when he felt himself lifted in strong arms. His eyes wide with fear as he saw his home explode into flames._

Dean shook his head. He knew he only had a few minutes to find Sam and get them both out of here. "Sammy!" Dean called again as he made his way through the smoke filled room. As he got close to the room that they had been in, all he could see was flames. "Oh God! SAMMY!" Dean moved quickly towards the doorway, as he entered the room. The heat almost drove him to his knees. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle weakly. "Sammy!" Dean cried as he saw his brother pinned underneath a large beam.

"Hold on Sammy, I've got you!"

"Jessica!" Sam said weakly, no longer aware of what was happening around him. He was back in his apartment, fire over his head and the lifeless form of Jessica pinned above him.

Dean shook his head, Sam obviously wasn't with him. Dean quickly tried to remove the beam, but it wouldn't budge, it was just too heavy for him. "Sam, come on bro' I need you to help me here."

Sam blinked, "Dean?" It was hard to breathe and his chest was killing him. His ribs were definitely bruised, if not broken.

"Yes, can you help push? The beam, Sam…I need you to push while I pull!" Dean could tell that Sam was having trouble focusing. He smiled as Sam placed his hands on the beam.

"Ok, on three..one…two…three!" Dean pulled as Sam pushed. Finally Dean was able to move the beam off of his brother. "Good job Sam…now stay with me for just a few more minutes ok?"

Sam just nodded, the pain in his chest and the smoke making it almost impossible for him to breathe. Dean placed Sam's arm over his shoulder and started to make his way through the burning building. Dean wiped the sweat and soot from his eyes, twice in less than 24 hours he found himself searching for a way to escape the flames. As he got to the stairs, he could see that the railing was already burning. Keeping close to the wall, Dean tried to make his way down the stairs. As he got to the bottom he heard a loud crashing sound and saw the floor above him starting to give way. Without stopping, Dean half dragged and half carried his younger brother out the door just as the flames exploded behind him.

Falling onto the grassy lawn, Dean watched as the flames continued to consume the building. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Mr. Carver. "I don't know how to thank you young man…if it weren't for you and this other gentleman…well, I don't know what we would have done. I've called for an ambulance and a fire truck…they should be here soon."

Dean sat up and brushed the soot off his coat sleeves. "Thanks, but I think we'll be ok. Can you just help me get my brother over there to my car?"

With Mr. Carver's help, Dean soon had Sam in the passenger seat of the Impala. As he got into the front seat, he suddenly thought about the first floor of the building. "Mr. Carver…what about the people in the ground floor apartment?"

Mr. Carver patted Dean on the shoulder. "Don't worry. They are on vacation in Disney World...luckily we were the only ones home. Are you sure that you shouldn't wait for the ambulance? Your brother isn't looking very good."

Dean looked over at Sam, but shook his head. "If he needs to go there, I'll take him myself. Take care of that family of yours!"

Dean hurried back to the hotel. As he opened the passenger door, Sam almost fell from the car. Sighing, Dean gently picked Sam up in a fireman's carry and headed into the room. He sat Sam on the bed and gently removed Sam's jacket and shirt. He sucked in a breath at the bruising on Sam's chest. There was also a burn on his chest from the flames on the beam. He could also see burns on Sam's hands.

"You know Sam, maybe you and I should get out of the fire business…both of us were almost made into crispy critters today." Dean gently laid Sam on the bed, checking his ribs more closely; he noticed that none appeared to be broken. But he knew that Sam was going to have trouble moving for the next couple of days.

Sam groaned as he felt something wet on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself gazing into the worried green eyes of his brother. "Sharon?" Sam croaked.

"She got away and before you ask, so did the family. They are alive because of you Sam. You did a good think Sam, but I swear to God if you ever do that again…I will kill you myself!" Dean watched as a tear leaked from the corner of one of Sam's eyes.

"What Sam…what's wrong?" Dean wiped the tear as he continued to clean the soot from Sam's face. Luckily there didn't appear to be any serious burns on his face or neck.

Sam turned his head, the ache in his heart returning. "I was trapped under that beam and all I could see was Jessica Dean…God I miss her!"

"I know bro'…fire doesn't have too many pleasant memories for me either. But we need to concentrate on coming up with a way to stop our little flame thrower. What happened after I left…I thought you were following me Sam?"

"I tried to talk to her Dean. She's so confused and full of hatred. She is talking to the demon Dean…just like the other guy." Sam tried to sit, but his ribs wouldn't let him move. He sank back onto the bed, panting as the pain forced a groan from his lips.

"Stay still Sam. I have to finish cleaning these burns and then I'll wrap your ribs for you. They aren't broken, but you're going to be sore for a few days." Dean heard Sam hiss as he started to work on the burns on his chest and hands.

A short time later, Sam was propped in the bed. His laptop on his lap as Dean began looking through the notes that Sam had taken earlier. "So, we know she is targeting foster families in a certain area of Chicago. That makes sense if she is really looking for her son." Dean said as he continued to read. "But how is she getting leads to the families?" Dean continued, frustrated that there was no apparent pattern."

Sam looked up form his computer. "Well, I found another article covering the first fire Dean. Apparently her foster family's name was Mendleson. This reporter indicates that there had been rumors of child abuse made by some of the children who had stayed with the Mendleson's, but nothing was ever proved. At the time of the fire, there also no mention of a young child with Sharon…where was her son then?"

"Sounds like we need to make a visit to county records and check to see if we can get a name on her son…then maybe we can find out what happened to him. But Sam, I'm not sure that will stop her…you said so yourself, she is talking to the demon. He isn't going to let her go easily."

"I have to try Dean…she was twisted by the life that the demon forced on her. I was lucky, I had a brother to keep me in line…but Sharon and Max, they didn't have anyone to protect them. If it weren't for you Dean, I could have easily broken after Jess died…I would have, but you brought me back."

Dean swallowed at the love and respect he heard in his younger brother's voice. "And I'm still here to keep you in line…that includes making sure that you don't pull any more hair brained stunts like earlier!"

Dean looked up when Sam didn't respond. As soon as he looked up, he saw Sam grab for his head. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he pulled the laptop from Sam's shaking body and looked into his brother's vacant eyes.

_Sam was in a warehouse, he could hear the elevated train passing just outside the windows. It made the whole building shake from the vibration. As he moved quietly through the building he noticed someone tied to a chair in the middle of the room._

_Sam approached cautiously and stopped cold when he saw the tear streaked face of the woman tied to the chair. Suddenly he heard a loud whoosh as the walls burst into flame. Looking around, Sam saw Sharon calming walking towards them. "I don't know why you were looking for me and I don't care…I'm tired of being hunted. Soon people like you will be made to bow down to the freaks in the world…those of us with special abilities will no longer have to hide in fear."_

_Sam backed away as he saw Sharon's eyes…they had an eerie yellow glow to them. The demon was speaking through Sharon! Sam felt the heat as the flames continued to race towards the helpless woman tied in the chair. Sam wanted to help her…he had to save her; Ellen would never survive if he didn't._

"JO! Dean…she's burning…we have to help her!" Sam cried as he collapsed into his brother's arms.

TBC

Raven524: So, I could let Jo burn, but that would be mean of me (wouldn't it?)…or will Sam and Dean get to her in time to save her (once again!). Guess we will just all have to wait to see how this turns out! (I can't wait…oh yeah…I'm the writer in this one…well guess I better get to it then!)

Can't wait for tonight's episode…so I'm posting this one early, just so I can be ready!


	8. Chapter 8 Friend in Need

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 8 – Friend in Need**

"_JO! Dean…she's burning…we have to help her!" Sam cried as he collapsed into his brother's arms._

Dean stepped back like he'd been slapped. "Jo? Sam, are you sure?" But Sam wasn't answering, he was gasping as the pain in his head continued to increase. Dean saw that Sam was going to be sick and quickly ran to get the trash can. "Hold on Sam, I don't want to change sheets bro'…here you go!" Dean helped Sam sit just in time as Sam's dinner made a repeat appearance.

Dean continued to rub Sam's back. "Try to relax Sam…I know it hurts, but you have to calm down, take slow even breaths, that's it." Dean could see the tears flowing down Sam's face as the spasms continued to rack his body. He could tell that each spasm was causing Sam pain from his badly bruised ribs. "Aw Sammy…I wish there was something I could do!" Dean watched helplessly as his brother struggled to get his breathing back under control.

"Dean…have to tell Ellen…maybe Ash can help…" Sam continued to gasp as he saw Jo's terrified face in front of his eyes. He felt Dean help him lay back against the pillows on the bed rest, but the pain in his ribs and head were making it almost impossible for him to think straight.

"Here you go Sam, you need to take these and get some rest." Dean handed Sam the pills and water. Sam took the pills but shook his head as he struggled weakly to get to his feet. But Dean wasn't going to give in this time. "Damn it Sam, if I have to tie you to the bed, I'll do it. You're exhausted and I know that your ribs are hurting. We can't do anything for her if you pass out!"

Sam sank back, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Dean move off the bed. Soon a soft cloth was pressed against his face as Dean wiped the sweat and tears from his face. "Dean have I told you lately how glad I am that you are here? I mean, Dad would never have…you know…just…Thanks!" Sam sighed as he let his body finally claim the rest it so desperately craved.

Dean watched as Sam's breathing evened out. He knew that Sam was glad he was back, but the guilt and anger over what his father had done to save him was always just below the surface. The only thing that made it bearable was lying on the bed in front of him. He was glad that he could be here for Sam, but he wasn't sure that his life was worth the life of his father or anyone else.

It was times like this that Dean felt the loss of his father. He felt the full weight of the responsibility that his father had placed on his shoulders just before he died. But now, Dean had no one to help him with his task. His father hadn't always been there, but Dean always knew that if he really needed his father…he would come through. "So why did you leave me old man?" Dean said quietly as he moved to the desk.

Dean reached for his cell phone and made a call that he hated to make. Another family might be destroyed unless he and Sam could pull another rabbit out the hat. The only problem was, could they stop Sharon without killing her? Dean didn't want to kill the poor girl. From the sounds of things, she'd had a rough time of things. But if it came between her and another innocent person dying…he would do what he had to. He had done it before and he would do it again.

"Hello Ellen…I think we may have found Jo." Dean began as he heard the noise of the bar in the background.

"Dean, where is she!" Ellen cried.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but it looks like somehow she may be working on the same case we are. She is somewhere in Chicago Ellen."

"How?"

"Sam…well, he kind of…he had a vision Ellen and Jo was in trouble." Dean was now glad that Ellen knew Sam's secret. It made it easier to explain things to her now.

"So, it hasn't happened yet, right…and Sam's visions can be changed right Dean?" Ellen motioned for Ash to come over.

"Yeah, if we can figure this out before it happens, we can save her. But the only problem is, Sam is a little out of it right now and I can't leave him. Do you think Ash can help us with some research?"

"You tell me what you need and we'll get it to you…I'll be on the next plane out of here. Just tell me where you and Sam are staying."

Dean gave them the information and hung up the phone. God he was so tired. But he knew that if they were going to help Jo, they had to move quickly. Dean jumped as he heard his brother's soft voice coming from the bed.

"Ellen's on her way right Dean?" Sam slowly sat up on the bed, holding his rib cage as the pain from his bruises made movement difficult. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried to stand. As he started to fall, he felt a firm hand on his elbow, helping him to the chair by the desk.

"Yeah, she should be here by tomorrow morning. Any idea on where Jo was being held little brother?" Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes, he knew that the visions were getting more painful for his little brother, but this time he hoped that Sam had seen enough to give them a clue.

"I don't know Dean; it was a warehouse I think. There were boxes piled around the room. I could feel the train when it ran by the building so that tracks must be really close to the building. I'm sorry Dean, but I couldn't get anything else." Sam looked down at the table. He hated the helplessness he always felt right after one of his visions. Why couldn't they give him enough information to find the person?

"Don't sweat it Sam…that might be enough. Let's see if we can get a listing of warehouses that are close to the elevated train. There can't be that many." Dean watched as Sam sighed and started to do the search. He was bothered by his brother's mood…he seemed like he was giving up.

"Great…while you're doing that, I'm going to make a few phone calls, maybe we can figure out where Jo is staying. She's probably at a hotel somewhere in the neighborhood." Dean pulled out the phone book and started to call around to the hotels and motels in the area.

Sam printed out the list of warehouses. There were only three that seemed to fit what he remembered. All of them were not far from where they were staying. "Dean, there's only three of them here…maybe we should just check each of them out."

Dean held up his hand as he wrote something down on the pad of paper in front of him. "Thank you, no, don't tell her. Her mother is on her way here and will want to talk to her. I really appreciate your help!"

"You found her Dean?" Sam asked, feeling hopeful for the first time that night.

"I found her room; she's staying at a motel less than a mile from here. Come on, we need to go check it out." Dean grabbed his coat while Sam moved slowly to grab a shirt. He groaned as he pulled it over his head, getting stuck part way. He felt his brother pulling the shirt down and then holding his coat for him. "Thanks" Sam mumbled as he stuffed the list in his pocket and followed Dean out to the car.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jo shook her head as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was entering the warehouse, then lights out. Her head was pounding almost as much as her heart as she realized that she was tied to a chair in the middle of a large room in the warehouse.

"Hello…Sharon, are you there?" Jo called, listening as her voice echoed in the empty room. Well this couldn't be good. She tried to loosen the ropes, but the harder she pulled, the tighter they seemed to get. She felt a sob escape as she realized that she was trapped and no one knew where she was. Suddenly, she realized that in her rash to prove herself, she had misjudged the situation. Dean was right…her inexperience made her a liability.

Jo looked around and sighed. She would just have to wait for Sharon to show up again and then hope she could talk her way out of this one. After all, the girl had no reason to suspect she was being hunted. She figured that it had to be getting close to morning. She had come to the warehouse a little after midnight. She just hoped that she'd live long enough to see the dawn.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean quickly opened the hotel door while Sam kept watch. Both boys quickly entered and quietly closed the door. Sam went to the desk and began to read through the folders that were neatly labeled. "Looks like she has done her research Dean…she knows its Sharon…look here, she managed to get some background on the Mendleson's. It appears that the father and son both were accused of knocking the kids around. But no charges were ever filed."

"Anything there telling us where she might be?" Dean asked as he headed to check out the message pad by the phone. He turned on the light and noticed the impression on it. He looked at the impression under the light and smiled. He wrote down an address and passed it to Sam. "Look familiar?"

Sam glanced at the address and smiled as he pulled out the list from his pocket. "I'd say we have a winner here Dean…let's go. I don't think that she has much more time."

It wasn't long before both boys were standing outside the warehouse. "So how do you want to handle this Dean?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"We go inside and find Jo…if Sharon tries to stop us, we may have to shoot her Sam. Can you do that?" Dean watched the emotions flow across his brother's face.

"Yeah…but we try to stop her first right Dean?" Sam couldn't give up on the woman. He had to believe it wasn't too later for her, that she could be saved.

"All right Sam. But I mean it, if she threatens you, you have to shoot her." Dean passed Sam a gun and watched as Sam placed it in his coat pocket. He also didn't miss the quick intake of breath as he brother moved forward. "Sam are you sure you're ok to go in here? I mean, your ribs…"

"I'm fine Dean. Let's go. Jo doesn't have much more time." Sam quickly picked the lock on the door and entered followed closely by Dean.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, bonus chapter…I'm waiting for tonight's episode and got bored…so I decided to keep going! Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9 Flame Out

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 9 – Flame Out**

Sam and Dean carefully searched the warehouse. They heard soft sobbing coming from the center of the warehouse. Moving quietly both boys soon found the source of the noise. Jo was struggling against the ropes that bound her tightly to a chair. Dean motioned for Sam to stay put while he made his way to Jo.

Sam nodded, knowing that Dean was trying to protect him. He knew that he couldn't move quickly with his ribs. He pulled out the gun that Dean had given him and covered his brother as he moved from the shadows and approached Jo.

Jo heard a noise behind her. Turning her head, she almost cheered as she saw Dean Winchester moving towards her. His eyes alert and gun drawn, he placed a finger on his lips as he approached. It only took a few moments before he reached Jo and pulling out his knife quickly cut through the ropes holding her.

Jo stood, but almost fell as a wave of dizziness swept over her. The blow to the head must have been harder than she thought. She blinked, trying to keep her eyes focused. "Jo, are you ok?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know…my head." Jo reached up and pulled her had away from her scalp. There was blood on her palm. She looked at Dean with a stunned expression on her face.

"Ok, no problem. I'll get you out of here. Just put your arm over my shoulder and…"

"Who said you could leave the party!" An angry voice called from the shadows of the warehouse.

Dean pointed his gun in the general direction of the voice. "We don't want any trouble here Sharon. Just let me get her out of here."

Sharon moved out into the open, no fear in her eyes as she looked at Dean and Jo. "I don't think you are going anywhere!" She closed her eyes and before Dean could move, he felt a ring of flames spring up around him. Suddenly he heard a shot and saw Sharon fall, holding her shoulder. The flames were no longer as bright, but they still had Dean and Jo trapped.

Sam moved quickly towards his brother and Jo, he had found a fire extinguisher and just hoped that it still worked as he watched the flames get closer to his brother. Dean had pulled off his jacket and placed it over Jo, his eyes finding Sam's through the flames. "Any time now Dude, it's getting a little warm in here!" Dean yelled through the flames.

Sam began to use the fire extinguisher to clear a path through the flames. Dean helped Jo through, coughing as he soon stood by Sam. "That was a little close there bro' I thought we'd bought it there for a moment!"

Sam smiled "Well, we couldn't let her singe your hair Dude; you don't have much to lose."

Sam ducked as Dean aimed a shove at his shoulder. "Let's get out of here Sam."

"No, you two go ahead. I want to check on Sharon. I only winged her." Sam started to move towards the unmoving form of Sharon.

"Wait! This is my case…you two aren't going to take over my case again. I did the research, I found the girl…" Jo pulled away from Dean's support and stood in front of Sam, her hands on her hips defying him to move past her.

"And you got yourself caught…again." Dean chimed in, losing patience with Jo. "I told you this isn't a game…you want to prove yourself, that's fine. But getting yourself killed or someone else killed because you have some romantic idea of what hunting is like…that's plain stupid in my book."

"Well at least I didn't get your father killed Dean Winchester!" Jo stormed as she stomped over towards the woman who was beginning to stir.

"Jo! Don't go near her…you don't know what she can do!" Sam yelled, racing to intercept Jo before she could get to Sharon. Sam saw Sharon close her eyes and reach out with her hand. "Jo! Get Down!" Sam yelled as he dove in front of the stubborn girl. Jo only caught a glimpse of Sam before he covered the fire starter's body with his own, capturing her hand between them.

Sam screamed as he felt the heat of the flame shoot between him and the body of the young woman. He could feel the flames feeding on his clothing and watched in horror as Sharon began to burst into flame. Her mouth moving in a silent scream as she realized she was on fire. She shoved Sam from her and rolled trying to get to her feet. But the flames seemed to feed on her as if they were a live thing. She made it to her feet, a final scream wrenched from her lips as she burned. Sam looked in her eyes and saw them change to yellow before his eyes. "You haven't won Sam…you've only delayed the inevitable. Do you think I would let you take something of mine? She belonged to me just like you will and all the others like you!" The girl's eyes changed back to their original color. The flame encompasing her body flared so bright that Sam felt a burning in his eyes. The last thing he saw was Sharon dying in front of him.

As the brightness from the flames began to recede, the room started to go dark. Sam could feel the flames spreading from his hands to his forearms. As the darkness claimed him, he screamed with the agony that was going through him, but he also screamed at the demon who had taken another innocent life.

Dean watched in horror as his brother slammed into Sharon, trapping her flaming hands between his body and hers. He saw Sharon move off, but he didn't care about her…he had to get the flames out on his brother. Dean ran and pulled Sam's burning coat from his body, tossing it away as he heard his brother continue to scream in agony. Sam's hands and forearms were badly burned, but the worse part was Sam's eyes. His brother was staring at the place where Sharon's body lay smoldering on the floor. Dean passed his hands in front of his brother's face, but Sam had no reaction. "Oh my God, Sam…can you see me?" Dean asked.

Sam followed Dean's voice, but his own seemed to fail him as he pitched forward unconscious into his brother's arms. Jo stood rooted to the spot where she had fallen. She had seen and heard what the demon had said to Sam. She had never seen a demon before and only now began to realize what the brother's were up against.

Dean reached down and grabbed his brother, gently placing him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He looked at Jo who appeared to be in shock. Her eyes were glazed and she hadn't moved from the spot where Sam had thrown her. He tried to feel pity for the young woman, but all he felt was an overwhelming anger.

"Jo, can you hear me?" Dean said as he moved closer to the young woman. "Jo, unless you want me to leave your ass here…you better stand up and follow me!"

Jo shook her head and looked up into the coldest eyes she had ever seen. She rose unsteadily to her feet and placed her hand on Dean's arm. "I'm sorry…I…"

But Dean just turned and started towards the door. He knew that Jo was following him, but right now all he cared about was getting his brother to the hospital. He'd deal with Jo later.

Dean gently placed Sam in the passenger seat, the sight of his brother's burned skin making him sick to his stomach. He turned to see Jo standing beside the car, not sure if she should get in or not. Her eyes were unfocused and she looked like she was going to pass out any moment. Dean remembered that she also had been wounded. "Jo?" Dean said a little softer as he approached her. She backed away, fear reflected in her eyes as she looked up at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Jo, look I'm not going to say I'm not angry with you, because I am…but I won't hurt you. What you did was foolish and it got my brother hurt. Now you are going to have to live with that mistake. Get in the back seat. You need to have your head looked at. Besides, it will probably be better for you if you meet your mother from a hospital bed…I have a feeling that she's not going to be too pleased with you when she gets here."

"My mother is coming?" Jo swallowed.

"Yep, should be here in a couple of hours. Just enough time for you to get your head examined…something you probably should have done before pulling this stunt." Dean helped Jo into the car and quickly drove to the nearest hospital.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean was sitting in the waiting room when he heard a familiar voice. "Where the hell is my daughter? I heard that she was brought here. I want to see her right now!"

Dean got up and walked over towards Ellen. "Hi Ellen."

"Dean! Thank God…where is she, is she ok?" Ellen searched Dean's face trying to figure out how badly her daughter was injured. She had received the message on her cell phone to come to the hospital. Dean had told her it wasn't life threatening, just a bump on the head. But she had worried the whole way over to the hospital.

Dean patted Ellen on the shoulder. "She's going to be fine _Aunt_ Ellen. They took her up to her room about an hour ago. The doctor told me that my _cousin_ would be fine. They just want to keep her overnight for observation." Dean saw that they were making a scene and guided Ellen over to a corner of the waiting room where they could have a little more privacy.

"I want to see her Dean…I have to know." Ellen began.

"Sure, I'll show you to her room. Just let me tell them where I'll be…I'm still waiting to hear about Sam. They've been working on him for over 2 hours now." Dean looked at the doors that hid his brother from his gaze.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry…what happened?"

"He was burned Ellen, his hands, his arms and…" Dean swallowed before continuing "His eyes have been damaged…he can't see Ellen." Dean looked away not wanting Ellen to see the fear and despair in his eyes.

"Oh my God Dean…Jo was responsible for this wasn't she? You tell me the truth boy, was my daughter the cause of this?" Ellen watched as Dean's shoulders tensed. It was all the answer she needed.

"This is all my fault Dean; I have handled this thing all wrong from the beginning. I don't know what to say Dean…" Ellen placed a hand on Dean's arm.

"Let me show you to your daughter's room Ellen…I need to get back here so that I can see Sam." Dean just hoped that when he did get to see his little brother, Sam would be able to see him as well.

TBC

Raven524: Well, what about tonight's episode?? All I have to say is WOW followed by what the heck did they mean by "SOON" in the promos for next week! But I digress. Sharon met an end that only a fire starter can have, up in flames…and our poor Sam got caught in the cross fire. Thanks again to all who are reading and a special shout out to my reviewers…you guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10 Blind

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 10 – Blind**

"_Let me show you to your daughter's room Ellen…I need to get back here so that I can see Sam." Dean just hoped that when he did get to see his little brother, Sam would be able to see him as well. _

Dean led Ellen to the room that Jo had been assigned to. Jo looked up but quickly looked away as she saw Dean enter the room. Ellen stepped quickly to the bed and took her daughter's hand in her own, finally satisfied that her daughter was alive. "Thanks Dean…I really appreciate what you and your brother did to save her."

"No problem Ellen…look I have to get back. I'll leave you two alone." Ellen watched sadly as Dean left the room.

"Jo, are you all right?" Ellen watched as her daughter's eyes found hers, a haunted look in them that hadn't been there before disturbed her.

"I don't think so Mom….I…I really screwed up this time. How is Sam? Is he ok?"

"I don't know Jo…but it sounds bad. What happened?" Ellen was trying to keep her temper in check as she listened to her daughter recount what had happened at the warehouse. Her girl was safe, but John's son…Ellen had always blamed John for her husband's death. He had promised to bring him back alive and when he didn't, she needed to blame someone and that someone had been John. But this, this was mostly her fault. She never should have said anything to Jo then maybe Sam wouldn't be in this hospital, possibly fighting for his life.

"I'm sorry Mom, I never meant for any of this to happen. I just…I just wanted to prove that I could do this…"

"Jo, now you should understand what I've been trying to tell you for years. This life is hard and full of risks when you are experienced. But you…you never stop to think things through. How were you planning on stopping this girl? Were you prepared to kill her? What if she had truly been a demon…do you have any idea on how to deal with a demon, how many banishment rights do you know?"

Jo looked down at her hands. "It's just…I miss him so much. I just wanted to be like him…I remember how excited he used to be after returning from a hunt and the others at the bar, and how proud he was that he had been able to help someone. I just want to understand what he felt, is that so bad?"

Ellen took a deep breath. "You only saw what your father wanted you to see Jo…you were only a little girl. You never saw the pain in his eyes when he had to leave us, the fear in his eyes when he worried that this hunt may be his last or the sorrow when another hunter had been killed. You only saw the good side…now you know. Hunting is not only dangerous, but the hunter loses parts of himself every time he goes out. Your father saw and faced things that most of us would run from. That's why I didn't want you to follow in your father's footsteps Jo; I can't watch you destroyed by this life style."

"But Sam and Dean, they are following in their father's footsteps…just because I'm a girl, you think I can't handle it. Well I can!" Jo let some of her frustration seep through.

"I swear girl, it has nothing to do with your gender! Sam and Dean are in this because they have to be…do you honestly think Sam would have chosen this kind of life? John told me that Sam wanted to be a lawyer…not a hunter Jo. Most people who do this, do it because they have to. The others, well, lets just say they aren't the kind of people that you would want to hang around because they are dangerous to everyone around them. Do you realize that if Sam and Dean hadn't been here, you would be dead now? Next time there may not be someone there to save you…worse yet, maybe next time you get someone else killed. Could you live with that? Can you live with what you've done now? Because of you Sam Winchester may never see again and you are to blame."

Jo swallowed as the tears she had been holding in began to fall. "I'm sorry that happened, I didn't ask…" Jo never finished as she watched her mother turn to leave the room.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help Sam. I suggest that you think long and hard about the choices you made and the effect of those choices. You had no business going on a hunt. But I realize now that no matter what I say, you will never understand the risk. Just know this; next time you decided to pull a stunt like this, no one will be looking for you. You will be on your own and you can die on your own. At least you won't be taking someone else with you!" Ellen walked away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean looked up as he saw the doctor enter the waiting room. "Family of Sam Westin?" He asked as he approached Dean.

"Yeah, I'm his brother Dean…how is Sam, can I see him?"

"Your brother has been moved upstairs to room 210. You can see him in a moment. He is really a lucky young man. The burns on his arms and hands, while painful will heal and won't leave any scarring. We'll show you what needs to be done to care for the burns. He may need some therapy to get the dexterity back in his fingers, but with time he should be fine. We've put a soft cast on his broken hand; luckily the cast protected that arm so that the burns are only minor."

"Great doc, but what about Sam's eyes…he couldn't see me when I pulled him from the building."

"We've had our specialist look at him. There was some minor damage caused by the flash burns to his eyes. But she thinks that there is a possibility that with time, his eyes might heal. Unfortunately, we won't know for sure for at least another 10 days. That's when the swelling should be gone and the bandages can be removed."

Dean smiled. "So there's a chance he'll be able to see again?"

"Yes Dean, but I don't want you to think it is definite. With injuries of this kind, we never know until the bandages are removed if the sight will return. If it doesn't then we can talk about alternatives at that point. But for now, your brother is resting comfortably. You should be able to take him home tomorrow morning."

Dean thanked the doctor and hurried up to Sam's room. He quickly moved to his brother's bed and stopped. Sam had a large bandage around his head, covering his eyes. His arms and hands were also thickly bandaged. "Man, a few more bandages and you could sub for King Tut's mummy Sam." Dean said quietly. He couldn't tell if Sam was awake or not. "Sammy?" Dean said softly again, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sam could hear his brother calling him from far away. Part of him wanted to stay where he was, there was no pain here, but he knew his brother would worry until he answered. Sam fought his way through the drugs and struggled to open his eyes. But all he saw was blackness. "Dean…Oh God, Dean! I can't see!" Sam's breathing began to hitch in his throat as the reality of his condition hit him.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, trying to keep him from injuring his burned hands. "Shhh Sam, the doc says it may only be temporary. Your eyes are bandaged and your hands and arms are also bandaged. You'll be just fine Sam, relax."

Sam took a deep breath and turned his face towards the sound of his brother's voice. "How long…Dean, how long before we know?" Sam couldn't be blind, he just couldn't.

"We'll know in 10 days Sam…but don't you worry, we'll get through this. Now you need to rest. They are letting you out of here tomorrow if you're a good boy." Dean kept his hand on Sam's shoulder as he watched his brother's breathing quiet down.

"Dean? Is Jo ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a knock on the head. They are keeping her overnight and then she'll be released tomorrow. Ellen is with her now." Dean couldn't keep the anger from his voice as he talked about Jo. She had almost gotten Sam killed by her stubbornness.

Sam turned his head back towards Dean. "Dean, she didn't know what would happen…it's not her fault."

"Not her fault…jeez Sam, if she had just listened and stayed put you wouldn't be sitting here looking like a freaking mummy! How can this not be her fault?" Dean heard a sharp intake of breath from the door and turned to see Ellen quietly entering the room.

"Dean, I can understand where she's coming from…she needs to prove herself. She just wants her mother to be proud of her and I don't know maybe her father as well. You never had to work for Dad's approval, so you wouldn't understand Dean. I tried, but I always came up short in Dad's eyes…even at the end…" Sam swallowed and turned his head away for a moment before continuing. "Don't be mad at her Dean, help her...don't let her guilt over what happened destroy her Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and then looked at Ellen. He could see the guilt in the woman's eyes and realized that Sam was right. He and Sam both knew what guilt could do. "Hello Ellen" Dean said letting Sam know that they were no longer alone.

"Hey Dean…Sam. I just came by to see what I can do to help. You boys are welcome to come back with us and stay as long as you need to."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean we can't leave here yet…the job isn't finished."

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you mean, the job's not finished. Sharon died Sam. I know you wanted to save her…but she died."

"I know Dean…but we have to find her son…don't you understand Dean, her son may have abilities and now he's alone. His mother killed by the demon."

"Sam, she burned herself…the demon wasn't involved."

"You're wrong Dean…he was there, at the end. He said I couldn't have her, she was his. He killed her Dean as sure as I'm here, he killed her. Even if her son doesn't have abilities, we need to find him and make sure he's ok…please Dean. I have to do this!"

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "Ok Sam, we'll stay. But I'm doing the leg work on this one. You are going to be resting for the next 10 days…you hear me? Sam?" Dean noticed that his brother's breathing was slow and even.

"I think he's sleeping Dean…the drugs are probably making him tired. You tell me what you need and we'll do it." Ellen watched the emotions flowing across Dean's face. She knew that he was still angry with them, but right now John's sons needed her and this time she wasn't going to drop the ball.

"Look Ellen, Sam and I are used to taking care of ourselves. You don't owe us anything. It was an accident…Jo didn't mean for this to happen. Besides, Sam will be fine…" Dean looked at his brother his heart breaking. What if Sam's vision didn't come back…no, Dean wouldn't accept it. His brother would see again, he'd fix it somehow.

"Dean, you're going to have your hands full. First, we need to get you a better place to stay than that rat trap you're in now. Some place with room services I think…I'll pull in a few favors and set us all up in a nice hotel in the same area. Now don't you argue with me Dean Winchester…I told you that we all had to work together if we are going to win this war. I meant every word of it. Jo and I will stick around to help you boys out. After all, someone will need to be with Sam while you and I search for the boy." Ellen watched as Dean started to object, but a whimper from Sam as he slept called his attention back to his brother.

"Ok Ellen, but Jo stays in the hotel…she can help with the research, but I hunt with Sammy or I hunt alone…that's not negotiable."

"Fine, I'll leave to make the arrangements. You should try to get some rest too Dean…you're brother is going to need you." Ellen watched as Dean pulled a chair over by Sam's bed. She knew that Dean wouldn't be leaving Sam again. Adding food to her list of things she needed to do, she quickly left the room.

Dean patted Sam's leg as he settled back into the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Don't you worry Sam; I'm going to fix this. And you're wrong…I do understand, I understand that you never knew how proud Dad was of you…I just wish he'd had the time to tell you Sam."

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. Don't worry, Jo won't be hunting with Dean any time soon…besides how hard can it be to find a six year old boy?


	11. Chapter 11 Reality Check

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 11 – Reality Check**

_Sharon stood in front of him, her arms extended towards him. "Help me Sam; please I don't want to die!" Sharon cried as she continued to burn in front of him. Suddenly her eyes were yellow, "She's mine and you will be too…soon Sam, all of you will be mine!"_

Sam sat up in the bed, his breath coming in short gasps. He searched frantically for his brother, but he couldn't see. He reached up with his hands and tried to pull the bandage from his eyes. He had to see, he couldn't do this. Sam whimpered at the pain in his hands as he tried to move, but they were also encased in bandages. "No…please!" Sam whispered to the empty room.

Dean had stepped out for a moment to grab a quick cup of coffee. Sam had been sleeping soundly for most of the day. The drugs would keep Sam out of it for quite a while. Dean knew that Sam was still in pain from the way he whimpered every so often in his sleep, he could only imagine how much pain he'd be in if he were awake.

Opening the door he immediately knew something was wrong. He could hear the sobs from the bed and moved quickly to Sam's side. He could see that Sam had worked the bandages off from his eyes, eyes that were filled with tears and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Sammy!" Dean watched as Sam jumped, looking around as if searching for him. "Sammy, I'm here…what have you done to yourself?" Dean placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to be careful around Sam's burned hands. He reached for the call button as he continued to try to calm his brother.

"Dean…I can't….Oh God, I thought it was a dream…but I can't see!" Sam hiccupped reaching around with his arms trying to latch onto something.

"Sammy, I told you it is only temporary…but you have to keep the bandages on bro' and you have to stop trying to use your hands. You're never going to heal if you keep this up." Dean heard the hiss from Sam as he tried to use his hands to grab hold of Dean's arm.

"Sammy, you need to calm down. I've called the nurse so that she can take care of your bandages and give you something else for the pain. You're going to be ok…I promise." Dean watched as Sam's eyes slowly began to close. The exhaustion and drugs starting to take hold of his brother once more.

"M'sorry Dean…you sure got the bad end of the deal" Sam muttered.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked, concerned by the defeat he heard in his brother's voice.

"Dad's deal Dean…he traded his life for yours and stuck you with me…the Winchester curse. You're right Dean, you would have been better off…you wouldn't have to worry any more about my sorry ass…" Sam turned his head away.

Dean sucked in a deep breath. "Damn it Sam…what the hell are you talking about!"

"Only a matter of time Dean…everyone around me dies…for what? The demon said I'd be his, and I think may be he's right."

"Sam, how many times do we have to go through this? You aren't going to help that demon any more than I would. We are going to find the bastard and send him back to hell."

Sam was quiet for a moment before Dean heard a soft whisper. "I'm not worth it Dean…"

Before Dean could respond he saw the nurse entering the room. "What's the problem?"

"He woke when I wasn't here. He pulled off the bandages…" Dean started to explain.

"Not to worry, we'll have this fixed up in no time. Looks like we need to re-do the ones on his hands as well. Let me get an orderly to help me. I'll be right back…don't you worry sweetie, we'll have you on your feet in no time!" The nurse patted Sam on the shoulder lightly.

As the nurse left, Dean returned his attention to his brother. "Sam?" But Sam's eyes were closed, he was asleep again. "Damn it Sam…what do you have circling around in that freaky brain of yours now?" Dean sat back down. This time he wasn't going to leave, he was going to make sure that he was here when Sam woke up.

Dean knew that Sam had been holding things in and it was mostly his fault. Since his father's death he had been pushing Sam away. He knew that Sam needed to talk, but he just couldn't do it…not yet. He knew that he shouldn't be here…his father never should have made the trade. He'd have to live with that guilt. But what was done was done. He couldn't bring his father back, but he would save Sam. Dean shifted, running a hand down his face, the coffee forgotten as he looked at his little brother.

"Don't you worry Sam…we'll figure this out. I know I haven't been there for you…but I'll try ok? Just don't give up on me." Dean said softly as he stroked Sam's hair. He smiled as Sam leaned into this hand, seeking the only comfort that his big brother could offer.

Ellen cleared her throat as she walked quietly into the room. She watched as Dean stood up; mask back in place before he sat down in the chair near Sam's bed. But she had seen the despair that had been there just a moment before. "Dean, I brought you some dinner. I figured that you wouldn't want to leave Sam, but if you'd rather run down to the cafeteria, I can sit with him for a bit."

Dean took the bag and grinned. "How did you know I like fast and greasy?"

Ellen smiled "You just look the type…didn't figure you ever took the time to stop for a decent meal. How's he doing?"

Dean sighed as he looked back at his brother. "I don't know Ellen. If he doesn't get his vision back…I don't know if he can deal with it…I just wish that…" Dean stopped as he realized that he almost blamed Jo again. He had promised Sam that he would try to help Jo, but it was one promise that was definitely going to be hard to keep.

"You just wish that Jo had more common sense." Ellen finished for Dean, knowing that he was still angry with her daughter.

"Yeah, well what's done is done Ellen. She didn't mean for it to happen and Sam doesn't blame her, so why don't we just let it drop." Dean pulled out the hamburger and started to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took the first bite.

Ellen nodded, letting it drop for now. But she knew that while Sam may have forgiven Jo, Dean still held her responsible for Sam's condition. "Ok Dean, I'm going to stop in and check on Jo. I've got us adjoining rooms at the new hotel. I've already moved Jo's things to the new hotel…do you want me to pick up your things?"

Dean hadn't thought about getting their things. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I appreciate the help Ellen, but…"

"No you look Dean. I know we haven't gotten off on the best foot here. But you are going to need some help while Sam recovers. You can either let me help, or I'll find someone else to help you if you don't want Jo and me around. But you can't do this on your own boy…you're not alone. I know you feel that way since your father died, but even he had people he relied on."

"Ellen, it's just that Sam and I are used to handling things on our own…we don't need to be looked after."

"Dean, everyone needs help now and then. I told you, you are not the only ones who are a part of the war to come. You're going to need help."

"She's right Dean…we…you can't do this alone…not anymore." Sam said quietly.

"Hey Sam…how long have you been awake?" Dean asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Not long Dean…but Ellen's right. You're going to need help, I…I can't watch your back" Sam giggled slightly as he thought about the phrase. "You're great as a guard dog…but I'm not thinking you'll be happy as my seeing eye dog…so let her help Dean."

Ellen looked at Dean; concern was reflected in both of their eyes as they turned to look at the young man in the bed. Sam moved his hand and felt for his face, wincing at the pain in his hand and arm as he moved it. "I mean, you have to face facts Dean…in our line of work, you have to be able to see the monster to kill it. Hell, I won't even be able to help you with research…you're going to need Ash for that, you can't do better than a drop out from MIT."

"Sam..stop it. You're talking crazy. The doctor told you this was only temporary…I won't be needing anyone else after you're healed." Dean moved closer to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. But Sam shrugged it off.

"Dean…face it! Dad always knew that this day would come…he knew that I wouldn't be able to protect myself. That's why his last words, or should I say orders were for you to watch out for me. If he only knew the rest…do you think he would have given you those same orders? Do you think he would want you to protect me once I turn into a killer? You know it's going to happen Dean; it's just a matter of time. Three of the four people we met with abilities had turned into killers. Not very good odds if you ask me." Sam couldn't take it anymore. At least before he could rationalize that he was able to help Dean, but now…now he was just something holding his brother back. Worse, when the demon came for him, he'd likely get Dean killed.

"Damn it Sammy! I've had just about enough of this. I told you, Dad didn't order me to take care of you…we are brothers, end of story." Dean paced angrily around the room.

"Dean, I can't help you anymore…don't you understand? I can't be the cause of your death…not you!" Sam sobbed as he tried to sit up on the bed. A white hot pain shooting through his arms as he tried to put weight on his hands caused him to cry out.

Dean moved to help Sam, but once again Sam pushed him away. "I can sit up by myself Dean…that I can still do!" Sam growled, wincing as he continued to push himself upright.

"Fine, you think you can do this on your own…I'm out of here Sam. I'll be back in the morning to take you to the hotel, if you can stand my presence that long." Dean turned and stormed from the room.

He never heard the soft sobs that were torn from his brother's throat as the rest of his world crumbled around him.

TBC

Raven524: So, now Sam is pushing Dean away…will these boys ever learn? Me thinks not…otherwise this would be a short story (LOL). Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12 Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 12 – Moving On**

By the time Dean had gotten to their room, he was already regretting his rash move. But damn it he was tired of Sam always throwing their father's words back at him. He sat heavily on the bed; he could only imagine Sam's reaction to what his father had whispered to him. He wanted to tell Sam, but he knew that his brother was in no shape to handle it. "God Dad, this is so messed up"

Dean let his head drop for a moment, the weight of what he was carrying almost crushing him.

"Why did you have to make that deal Dad…I know you traded yourself and the colt for me. Didn't you think about how I'd feel? Damn it…you should have asked me, you should have…" Dean shook his head. This wasn't doing either of them any good. He needed to get things sorted out with Sam before it was too late.

Dean quickly packed their things and stopped at the desk to check them out. He had to get back to Sam; he had left his brother alone again when he needed him most. He knew that Sam was upset; hell he'd probably react the same way. He needed to keep his temper under control. But if he were truthful, he was hurt by Sam's rejection…it was almost as bad as when his brother left for Sanford. He knew Sam had good reasons in both situations…but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Dean pulled his cell phone out and called Ellen. He hoped that she had stayed with Sam after he left…he didn't want his brother alone. "Hello Ellen, I'm on my way back…do you think you can sit with Sam…"

"Don't you worry Dean, he's sleeping now. I didn't leave him alone…did you get your things?"

"Yeah, ah…Ellen…Thanks" Dean said simply as he hung up the phone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Earlier….

Ellen watched as Dean stormed from the room. She started to follow him when she heard the first sob torn from Sam's lips. She turned and saw Sam trying to control his emotions. Suddenly she heard a soft plea "Dean…don't go, I didn't mean it"

She moved quickly towards Sam's bed as she saw him begin to struggle. "Sam…he's gone hon, but don't worry, he'll be back."

"No! I have to go after him…I shouldn't have said those things…he's already got too much to deal with. He doesn't need me making things harder for him." Sam pushed himself up and swung his legs off the bed. Suddenly, he realized that even if he could stand, how would he find Dean?

Ellen watched as Sam's shoulders slouched, his head falling to his chest in defeat. "Sam, your brother loves you…I've never seen two brothers as close as you and Dean. But you got to give him time, just like you need to give yourself time. Now you need to lie back down and let your body rest Sam."

Sam sighed as he let Ellen help him back onto the bed. He hated this feeling; he couldn't even go after Dean. His life was totally out of his hands and it scared him. But worse, he was afraid that Dean wouldn't come back. "He won't be back…not his time. I hurt him again…I always seem to hurt him." Sam mumbled as he felt himself slipping back into oblivion.

"Hush Sam, you know you're brother will be back. I haven't known you two for that long, but I do know this…you're brother will never leave you Sam. Just like I know you would never leave Dean."

Sam smiled sadly. "That's where you're wrong Ellen…I've left him before, twice as a matter of fact…so you see, it's Dean's turn this time. But that's ok, 'cause I deserve it…because of me he lost his mother and…Dad…don't blame him if he goes…I'm not worth it.." Sam's voice trailed off as he finally gave in to his body's need for rest.

Ellen moved closer to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Sam, I've got a feeling you're worth more than any of us can guess. You just rest and by the time you wake, I'm sure that brother of yours will be back here."

Ellen smiled as her cell phone rang as if on cue…the caller id was Dean.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam was confused. He was standing in a hallway looking in a bedroom. A lone boy sat in the middle of the bed, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at something in his lap. Sam moved closer and felt his breath hitch in his throat. The boy was looking at a newspaper article that showed a picture of Sharon. It went on to say that her body had been found at the scene of a suspicious fire. The police believed that she had been caught in her own fire._

_The young man crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. "Don't worry momma, I'll get even with whoever did this to you!"_

_Sam gasped as the paper on the floor started to smolder. The boy jumped from the bed and quickly smothered the small flame, a sad smile on his face. "Some day momma…some day I'll find out what really happened and the person responsible will pay."_

_The boy looked up as a man entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his arm around the young boy. "Don't worry Clinton, you're mother is a better place now. She won't feel pain anymore."_

_The boy looked up into the man's eyes and smiled. "I know, but I'm going to miss her you know?"_

"_I know son, but we'll figure out what happened and set things right…don't you worry." The man turned to leave the room and seemed to look right at Sam, a smile on his face as his eyes turned black. "Some day you'll be able to do anything you want son…just wait and see."_

Sam cried out as he tossed his head. "No, have to help him…doesn't understand. Demon already has him…have to stop it!"

Dean jerked awake as his brother's cries. "Sammy, come on bro' time to wake up." He could see the tell tale signs that this was not just a normal nightmare but a vision. His brother was shaking; sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to put his hands to his head.

"Easy there, I know your head hurts, but you can't use your hands remember?" Dean gently pushed Sam's arms back down. He saw his brother swallow as he tried to recover from the vision.

"Can you tell me about it Sam?" Dean asked quietly. Damn he wished that he could see Sam's eyes. They were always the window to his brother's emotional state. His brother continued to swallow convulsively…Dean knew the problem and reached for the basin that was sitting next to him. He gently held Sam up and waited for the spasms to cease before helping Sam to lie back down. Dean started to get up to get a washcloth when he felt Sam grab for his arm.

He heard Sam hiss as his sore fingers tried to hold onto Dean. "Sssorry Deeaan" Sam hiccupped as he continued to try to breathe. The pain in his head receding only slightly as the pain in his hands increased.

"Sam. I'm just going to get a washcloth…I won't leave the room ok?" Dean watched as Sam nodded.

Sam felt like an idiot. One minute he's telling Dean that he doesn't need him and then the first time he wakes up, he grabs his brother as if he would never let him go. He had to get himself together. "I'm ok Dean…sorry."

Dean sighed; he could feel Sam withdrawing again. But he decided to ignore it as he continued to talk. "Ellen really got us a nice room Sam…you're going to love it. Of course, it may make things hard once we get back on the road again…so you better enjoy it while you can."

"Dean…I'm sorry ok…I mean about before." Sam stopped not wanting to start another argument.

"No problem Sam…we'll just chalk it up to the drugs and your raging hormones…I wonder if Midol would work on your mood swings?" Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder so that his brother would know he was near by. He quickly wiped Sam's face, being careful around the bandages.

"Dude, I'm fine…stop fussing over me like a mother hen." Sam turned his face away, trying to get away from the washcloth.

"Look Sam, you need to let me help you for a while and I don't want to hear any more of this crap about my having to do it. Have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do?"

Sam shook his head, a brief smile flicking over his face as he tried to imagine anyone making his brother do something he didn't want to. He actually pitied the person who tried.

"Well then, if I decide to take care of your ass, it's because I want to…I know we don't always say the words man…but you have to know I love you. You're my brother and I'd do anything for you, just like I know you'd do the same for me. So can we move on now…I think I've had all the warm and fuzzy I can handle right now."

Sam smiled. "Sure Dean…ah what time is it?" Sam had no idea what time of day it was, once again he realized that being without his eyesight was more than a little inconvenient.

"Well, actually, its 4:00 a.m. and time for all good little boys who want to go home in the morning to get some sleep. Do you need me to call the nurse for some more medication?"

"No, Dean…the headaches already beginning to fade…when can we leave here?" Sam felt himself slipping back into slumber.

"Check out time is 10:00 a.m. unless you need more sleep. Hey Sam?" Dean asked quietly, not sure if he should bring this up again or not. But he knew that Sam forgot some of the details of his visions as time went on.

"Ahhmmmm" Sam said groggily.

"What was your vision about?"

Sam turned his head towards Dean as if he could see into his brother's eyes. "I saw Sharon's son Dean…he has abilities like his mother. We have to find him Dean."

"Ok Sam, we will. You just get some rest…we'll sort it all out in the morning."

"No, Dean…we need to find him quickly…the person he's staying with…the man is possessed Dean, the demon already has his claws into the boy…he's only six years old Dean…we have to help him." Sam felt his brother pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll start working on it as soon as we get you settled tomorrow…we'll find him and then we'll get rid of the demon that's guarding him. It will all work out, you'll see."

Sam fell asleep, but he knew that Dean was kidding himself as the demon's words came back to him. _"I'll never let you take what's mine."_

TBC

Raven524: Well, it looks like the site is having problems again. I'm not sure, but I'm assuming the alerts aren't working and it's been hard to upload. Hopefully you will all find the story…but if not, they'll be some bonus chapters for you when you do! Once again, thanks to all who are reviewing…I may not be able to respond…but I really appreciate the words of encouragement! Keep them coming.


	13. Chapter 13 Blind Sided

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 13 – Blind Sided**

Sam sat on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for Dean to return with the final paperwork. He could hear the sounds of the hospital and smell the familiar scents, but he couldn't see. He had to fight the urge to rip the bandages off his eyes again. The doctor had told him that is was important to protect his eyes from any further shock or infection.

He heard his brother's voice echoing down the hallway. Sam smiled as he realized that Dean was propositioning some nurse. In a way he was glad, Dean hadn't been on a real date since his father's death. It was nice to hear him starting to show interest again. "Hey Sammy, ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Dean said as he entered the room with the wheelchair.

"I've got your release papers, your prescriptions, your bandages and oh yeah…your golden chariot…all waiting for your royal presence." Dean noticed that Sam was quiet. In fact, his brother hadn't spoken much since their discussion last night. He knew that Sam was still upset, but he had hoped that the Doctor confirming that his eyesight had a good chance of coming back would have been good news.

"Hey Sammy are you ready to go or do you need some more time…we could check out later if you're still tired." Dean knew that the drugs were part of the problem.

Sam turned his head towards Dean's voice. "No, I'm fine…let's go." Sam waited until Dean helped him stand. His brother gently steered him to the wheelchair and helped him sit. "Ok, that wasn't so bad was it Sam?" Dean asked

"Once around the block James!" Sam quipped as he tried to find a comfortable place to put his arms. Sam sighed as he felt himself being wheeled through the halls. He felt the warm air on his face as they left the comfort of the air conditioned hospital and he could smell the fumes from car exhaust as Dean wheeled him to the car. Sam waited again for Dean to tell him what to do. He had decided that he would make it as easy as possible for Dean going forward. He couldn't take the chance that Dean would leave him. As much as his head said it would be for the best, Sam's heart knew he'd never survive it.

"Ok Sam, easy does it now." Dean helped Sam into the front seat of the car and after making sure that his arms were safe, closed the door. A moment later Dean was in the driver's seat heading for the hotel that Ellen had booked for them. He knew that Ellen and Jo were already there, getting things ready for them. He had to admit, it was nice to have the extra help.

"Dean, we…I mean you need to start looking for Clinton. He must be somewhere near by." Sam said quietly remembering the face of the young man from his vision. He was so young and already he was being scarred…just like Sam and Dean had been.

"Don't worry Sam…we'll get started on it as soon as you're settled. I figure you and Ash can do some of the research…Jo has volunteered to help you sort through everything." Dean watched as Sam swallowed.

"Dean, it's ok. You don't need me on this case…just do me a favor. Be careful, there is a demon involved if my vision was accurate." Sam turned to look out the window, but realized how stupid that must look.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't realize that you had a brain injury. Maybe we should go back and have them do a closer exam on that thick head of yours." Dean said calmly as he saw his brother shake his head.

"Dean…you don't get it. How can I help when I can't see…I can't even type with my hands like this!" Sam raised his bandaged hands before carefully dropping them back onto his lap.

Sam felt Dean pull the car over to the side of the road and could tell that his brother was turning towards him. He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. "Sam, you can hear right? You can use your brain and you can speak. We can work around the other things, but if you think I'm going to do all the work you're sadly mistaken. You're not a cripple Sam. You're injured and you need time to heal. I'm not looking for another partner…you're stuck with me Sam so deal with it." Dean turned and started the car to continue to the hotel.

Sam swallowed, he felt his eyes beginning to water. "Thanks Dean." Sam said softly.

"No problem…Ellen is going to meet us at the entrance and take you up to the room Sam. I'm going to park the car and grab what we need ok?" Dean watched as Sam simply nodded.

Sam felt the car come to a stop and heard Dean get out of the car. As he waited for Dean to open the door, Sam felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He looked around trying to figure out what was wrong, but of course he couldn't see anything. Dean noticed that Sam seemed tense all of a sudden. "What's wrong Sam?"

"I don't know Dean…I just felt like I was being watched. Dean something isn't right." Sam felt Dean place a hand under he elbow to guide him to the curb. He could feel Dean shift into protective mode by the way he placed himself right next to him.

"Stay close to me Sam…Ellen is coming this way. I'm going to slip her something to protect you both until I can get back. You stay with her you hear me?" Dean whispered. He had learned to trust his brother's instincts, even blind, Sam's spidey senses would still be working.

"Ok Dean, but you need to be careful too." Sam said as he stood waiting for Ellen. He jumped as another hand touched his elbow lightly.

"It's ok Sam, it's me." Ellen said gently. She saw the worried look in Dean's eyes. "What's wrong boys?"

"Come on Sam, we need to go to the trunk…" Dean placed a hand on Sam's elbow.

"Dean, go ahead, I'll be fine right here…You can see me from the trunk!" Sam hated being treated like he was helpless.

"Fine, but I need you to stand right here by the car while I get something from the trunk for Ellen ok…don't move for any reason." Dean saw Sam nod and motioned for Ellen to follow him. He quickly opened the trunk and pulled out a small bottle of holy water and a small caliber pistol.

"Do you know how to shoot Ellen?" Dean asked quietly

"My husband was a hunter Dean. Besides, who do you think helps Jo work out sometimes? What's going on?" Ellen placed the gun in her jacket pocket along with the holy water.

"Sam sensed something was wrong…we're just being careful. If anyone comes near Sam, you can tell if they're possessed by saying 'Cristo'. If they flinch, pour the holy water on them and run. You got it?" Dean peered around the trunk and saw Sam standing rigidly by the car, his head turning as if he was trying to see the danger he felt.

"Ellen, you need to get him into the room. Don't let anyone in. I'll knock once then wait and knock again 3 times. That way you'll know it's me." Dean reached further into the trunk and pulled out the Key of Solomon Book. "Take this with, we'll need it to protect the rooms."

As Dean peered around the trunk again, his heart stopped. Sam was no where to be seen. "SAM!" Dean yelled as he slammed the trunk down and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Ellen joined him, her own voice added to Dean's.

"He couldn't have gotten far Ellen…you head left down the street and I'll head into the hotel. You have my cell phone number, call me if you see him. But be careful!" Dean started off without waiting. _If he had gone right we would have seen him...I never should have let go of him damn it!_ Dean thought as he headed for the hotel entrance.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam felt someone pull on his elbow and figured it was Ellen. He took a step and began to follow. Ellen moved quickly, pulling Sam along. Within a few seconds, he felt the cool air of the lobby as they entered the hotel. He figured they'd be heading for the elevators and was surprised when he heard a metal door opening. Sam knew something wasn't right.

"Ellen?" Sam asked as he tried to pull his arm from her grasp. But before he could react, he felt himself pushed sideways. He tripped and felt himself begin to fall into space. Out of instinct he grabbed and felt a hand rail. Crying out from the pain of making contact with his sensitive hands, he managed to stop himself from falling down what he now knew were stairs.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. He could hear a deep chuckle and felt a chill run down his spine.

"You and I are going on a little trip Sammy boy…now be a good boy and do what I say or your brother will pay."

"Where are you taking me?" Sam said once more, turning to face where the voice was coming from.

"You wanted to get to know Clinton…well I think he deserves to meet the man who killed his mother don't you?" The evil voice chuckled.

Sam could feel the demon moving closer to him. He held his breath listening until he sensed the man was close. Gathering up his strength, Sam lashed out with his leg and smiled as he heard something bang hard against the door. Turning quickly Sam started to move down the stairs as fast as he could. He had to get away…but going down the stairs without his eyesight was trickier than he thought. He managed to get down 2 or 3 steps before he heard the demon groan. "You're going to pay for that one Sammy boy."

Sam turned trying to judge how close the demon was to him, but as he turned, he misjudged the width of the step. He felt himself begin to fall, a scream ripped from his lips as he started to fall down the stairs…he heard was the demon sneering "You may have won this time. But you'll be mine again soon Sam…you can't run and you can't hide from me."

As Sam felt himself falling down the stairs, he thought he heard his brother's voice calling for him, but before he could respond, the world went black.

TBC

Raven524: I know, poor Sam…blind and now being hunted by a demon. But hey, he's got Dean watching his back, so you know it should work out in the end (or will it?). Once again, thanks to all the reviewers…hopefully the alerts will be up again soon.


	14. Chapter 14 Blind Panic

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 14 – Blind Panic**

Sam slowly came to, his head was pounding and his arms and hands were painful. As he moved his legs, he realized that he was alone. "Dean?" Sam said softly, afraid that the demon might still be within hearing, but there was no sound except for his heavy breathing.

Sam painfully pushed himself up, feeling with his hands until he found the steps that he had fallen down. Luckily for him, it appeared that he had only fallen down the last few steps. His head must have hit the wall causing him to black out. He had no idea how long he was unconscious, but he knew that Dean would be frantic by now. Sam shook his head, but regretted the motion as a wave of vertigo hit him. Taking a deep breath, he knew that he had to get out in the open…but the thought of being alone with a crowd of people around him scared him. How would he know that the person helping him wasn't possessed?

Deciding that staying here wasn't an option, Sam carefully climbed the steps, feeling his way until he reached the top. He knew that the door was somewhere to his left. Once again feeling his way, Sam carefully moved his hands along the wall until he felt the cool metal of the door. Sam put his head against the door for a moment, trying to quell the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I can do this. All I have to do is get back into the lobby…Dean will find me." Sam thought, but the fear in the pit of his stomach made him freeze in fear. What if the demon was waiting on the other side of the door? He had been lucky last time…he figured that Dean's voice had probably scared the demon off. But could he be lucky twice.

Taking a deep breath Sam opened the door and stepped through. He was immediately surrounded by noise, but he didn't hear the one thing he wanted most. He couldn't hear Dean's voice. Sam felt his way along the wall until he felt a chair. Once again feeling around, he determined the chair was empty. He decided the best thing he could do was sit and wait for Dean.

A loud thump in front of him made Sam jump until he heard someone apologize. "Sorry Miss, I didn't see you, let me get your bag…" Sam swallowed, his senses on high alert as he strained to hear his brother's voice in the din of voices flowing around him. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was lie down. It was past time for his medication and the burns on his arms and hands were really beginning to hurt, he groaned as he felt his head beginning to swim. He needed Dean and he needed him now.

Suddenly, Sam realized he had his cell phone in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket he gasped in pain as he pulled out the cell phone. His fingers were stiff and sore, but all he had to do was find the speed dial number…and hope that Dean had his cell phone on. Sam felt the number pad and pressed what he hoped was the right number. The phone rang once, twice and then he heard the voice he had longed for since he woke up. "Sam, please tell me this is you!" Dean said urgently into the phone.

"Dean…I…I'm lost…please in the lobby I think…" Sam's breathing hitched in his throat as he felt his eyes filling with tears. He was afraid…he couldn't see if there was danger and it scared the crap out of him.

"Sam, it's ok. I need you to stay calm…I'm in the restaurant. I'll be there in 2 minutes. Don't move Sam, I'll find you. Stay on the phone with me Sam, you tell me if anything threatens you ok…I'm almost there." Dean could hear the hitch in his brother's breathing. He knew that Sam was close to losing it as he ran down the hallway and burst into the lobby. His green eyes searching the lobby he saw Sam leaning in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "I see you Sam…I'm coming over to you now." Dean closed his phone and moved quickly across the room.

Dean was shocked at Sam's appearance. His bandages were filthy, the bandage on one of his hands was gone and the other wasn't in much better shape. There was a large bruise on Sam's forehead and he could tell from the way his brother was holding himself that he wasn't far from collapsing. "Sam" Dean said softly as he approached his brother. He didn't want to startle Sam.

"Dean?" Sam whispered turning his head as if he was trying to see Dean. God he hated not being able to see his brother. He reached out with his hands, needing to feel his brother. He felt Dean gently push his hands back and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here Sam. Let's get you to the room ok…then we can sort this out." Dean looked around and was surprised that no one had noticed his brother. But then he was off in a corner of the room next to a potted plant. He could feel his brother trembling under his fingers as he helped him stand. "Take it easy Sam, we'll have you in the room in a jiffy…I've got you." Dean soothed.

Suddenly Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's shoulders in his hands. "Cristo!" Sam said quickly and then sighed with relief when he didn't feel his brother jerk from his grasp.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dean watched as Sam took a deep breath.

"Just had to be sure Dean…can we go now?" Sam asked tiredly, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay on his feet.

"Sure Sam, come on." Dean quickly guided Sam through the lobby and into an elevator. It didn't take long for Dean to find the room. Using the key that Ellen had given him, he quickly opened the door and entered. He settled Sam on the edge of the bed before he reached into his pocket. He dialed Ellen and told her that Sam was in the room.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to go get Jo in here to sit with you until Ellen gets here. I have to go move the car before it's towed. I'll be back in less than 10 minutes ok?" Dean watched as Sam swallowed before answering.

"I'll be fine Dean…just be careful ok…it was a demon, he may still be out there." Sam groaned as the pain in his arms and hands continued to throb. All he wanted to do was sleep, maybe when he woke up he'd find out that this had all been a nightmare.

"No sleeping yet Sam. We need to get you cleaned up and get some food in you so that you can take your pain meds…I know it hurts, but can you hold on for just a little more for me?" Dean watched as Sam nodded, too tired to answer.

Dean knocked on the connecting door before opening it and entering the other room. He noticed that Jo jumped when she saw him entering. "It's just me Jo, can you sit with Sam until your mother or I get back? I need to move the car…maybe you could read the room service menu to Sam and place an order…I should be back before they get here. I'll knock once, then pause and knock again three times. Don't open the door unless you hear that knock." Dean looked at Jo and saw the guilt in her eyes. "Look Jo, you made a mistake, now learn from it. I'm trusting you to watch out for Sam while I'm gone…can you do it?"

"Sure Dean, I'll watch him…don't worry, he'll be safe with me." Jo assured Dean. She was shocked that Dean trusted her to go near Sam, much less protect him.

"Good, I'll be back in 10 minutes!" Dean left the room and listened as the dead bolt was slid into place. As he headed out of the hotel, he looked around making sure that there was no one suspicious following him. He'd have to make sure that both rooms were protected until they could figure out their next move. "Just wait…I'm going to send you back to hell you bastard!" Dean said as he quickly parked the car and grabbed the rest of the things they would need.

Jo walked over to Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt him jump and look wildly around. "I'm sorry Sam, it's Jo…you're safe." Now that she got a good look at Sam, she felt the tears well in her eyes. This was all her fault. Her mother was right. She had no business hunting…sure she wanted to help people. But what had happened to Sam wasn't worth the price.

Sam heard the hitch in Jo's breathing and guessed that she was upset. "Jo, it's ok. I really look worse than I feel…well almost anyway." He said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I should have listened. I just wanted to prove to Mom that I could handle myself…but I realize now that I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" Jo sat next to Sam.

"Jo, there's nothing to forgive. If you decide to continue hunting going forward, you'll soon learn that with hunting come big risks. Look what happened today…Dean looked away for just a moment and a demon managed to get his hooks into me. We are experienced and yet we are still learning. You have to accept your limitations Jo, listen to others who have more experience and learn from them. Some day you may be a great hunter…but for now, you need to have patience." Sam reached over and felt for Jo's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, hissing as the action caused more pain to travel up his arm.

Jo turned to Sam and gently moved his hand back to his lap. "Thanks Sam…I don't deserve to be let off so easy, but thanks. Now your brother wanted me to help you figure out what you wanted to eat so…" Jo stood and grabbed the room service menu from the desk. "You look like you could use a steak, salad, bake potato and how about this for desert…it says Death by Chocolate." Jo heard Sam laugh softly.

"Jo, I don't eat that much…how about soup and salad." Sam tried.

"Are you kidding? That's rabbit food…you need to eat to get your strength back Sam and I'm going to make sure that you do." Sam shook his head as he heard Jo place the call to room service. Why did people always ask him what he wanted and then proceed to tell him what he was going to have. His head jerked as he heard a knock at the door. He heard Jo quickly replace the phone receiver and walk towards the door.

"Jo, who is it?" Sam called.

"Shhh…quiet Sam." Jo whispered as she drew closer to the door, her heart in throat as she reached for her small knife.

TBC

Raven524: A little bonus chapter for all those who are able to still find the story (darn site grrrr). I have been reading the reviews…a heartfelt thanks to all of you!


	15. Chapter 15 Sneak Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 15 – Sneak Attack**

"_Shhh…quiet Sam." Jo whispered as she drew closer to the door, her heart in throat as she reached for her small knife._

Sam could feel the tension in the room. Damn it, he couldn't do anything but sit here and wait. He was helpless and worse yet, if the demon was after him…he was a danger to everyone here.

Jo stood silently by the door waiting, a slow smile spreading across her face as she heard three more knocks sound on the door. But just to be safe, she looked through the peep hole and almost laughed as she saw a pair of green eyes wink at her. "Open up Jo, this crap is heavy!" Dean called through the door.

Jo opened the door and stood back, the knife in her hand forgotten as she stepped back to let Dean into the room. As she turned to close the door she heard a soft laugh behind her. "You think that little pig sticker can stop the likes of me?"

Jo turned and gasped as Dean's eyes turned black as night. "Oh my God, Sam!" Jo screamed as she felt herself thrown against the wall. "When will you humans learn that in the end, we always win. Right Sammy?"

Sam shivered as he realized that Dean had been possessed. Somehow he had to help him, but how?" "You let him go you bastard…you wanted me. Let him go and I'll go with you…please." Sam stood and turned towards the voice.

"No Sam…Dean wouldn't want you to do this…you have to fight." Jo gasped. She tried to remember what she had heard about demons. As she looked around the room, she spotted a flask not far from her on a table. She looked at Sam and realized that she had to somehow let him know what she was planning. Of course, she hoped that the flask contained what she thought it did.

Sam launched himself at his brother, gasping as his hands met his brother's body. Sam felt himself falling on top of Dean, but before they hit the ground Dean had rolled so that he was now on top. "You need to work on your skills Sammy…Dean would really be upset with you…oh yeah, that's right he's still in here, watching his baby brother fail again."

Sam screamed as Dean grabbed his arms and pulled them over his head, pinning him to the ground. "You know, I don't know why my father is so set on getting his hands on you. Personally, I think kids like Clinton hold more promise than you ever could. It would be so easy to just kill you Sam." Dean released Sam's arms and placed his hands around Sam's neck. Sam struggled as Dean slowly squeezed blocking Sam's air supply.

Jo knew she had to act and just hoped that Sam could direct her afterwards. Grabbing her knife from the floor she threw it at Dean's shoulder. As Dean screamed and reached back to grab the knife, Jo rolled and grabbed the flask. Pulling the top off she threw the contents into Dean's face. She winced as she heard Dean scream again, his skin turning red and raw where the holy water hit him.

"Sam, you have to help me…I've put holy water on him, but I don't know the banishing rite…you have to help Sam!" Jo jumped forward and knocked Dean from Sam. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Demon would regain control. "SAM!" Jo shouted.

Sam cleared his throat and concentrated. He had said banishment rites many times and luckily had spent some time memorizing some of them. Hoping that he chose the right one, he began to recite in Latin.

Jo watched as Dean screamed again. "You can't banish me you fool. I have your brother and I'm going to keep him. You have signed his death warrant Sammy boy" The demon struggled to his feet, trying to escape, but Jo doused him with the last of the holy water. Having nothing else, she tackled Dean once more.

Sam ignored the noise around him as he continued the chant. But before he could reach the end, he heard a familiar scream. Jo watched in horror as a black cloud spiraled out of Dean and headed for the window. As Dean finished his scream, he fell soundlessly to the floor. Jo sat back unable to believe what she had just witnessed. She heard a soft sob behind her and turned to see Sam reaching, trying to find his brother.

"Dean, Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam cried, "Jo, take me to him…please!"

Jo walked over and helped Sam to Dean's side. Dean hadn't moved since the demon had left him. Sam quickly felt for his brother's pulse and sighed with relief when he felt the strong pulse in his neck. "Thank God, he's alive. Jo, can you tell me. How badly is he hurt?"

"I think he'll be ok Sam. I…I stabbed him in the shoulder, but the wound should be shallow. I used my father's knife." Jo ran into the bathroom and came back with a towel. "Hold him up for me Sam, while I check that shoulder of his."

Sam held his brother in his arms. His own pain forgotten as he realized once again how close he had come to losing Dean. He felt Jo gently remove Dean's Jacket and shirt. He smiled…if Dean were awake right now he'd be pissed. He had a feeling that Jo was the last person that Dean would want to take care of him.

"Sam, it doesn't look too bad. I don't think it will even need stitches. The blade didn't go all the way in. Hold on while I get the antiseptic and some bandages." Sam listened as Jo ran to her room, only to return a moment later. After a few moments, he heard Jo sigh with relief.

"I used some butterfly bandages to hold the skin together. Mom will have to check it when she gets here…ahh Sam?" Jo said quietly.

"Yeah Jo?"

"Could we not tell Dean that I…ah…that I stabbed him? I mean, he already thinks I'm a screw up…I just…" Jo sighed.

"Jo, Dean may be stubborn but he only treats you like he does because he doesn't want you to get hurt. Believe me, he'll understand. Besides, if it weren't for your help we'd all be in deep shit right now. You did fine Jo…but"

"I know, I know…I have a lot more to learn. I got it Sam." Jo jumped as she heard a groan coming from Dean.

"Sam?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah Dean…I'm here." Sam smiled as he felt his brother sit up straighter in his arms.

Dean shook his head as if he was trying to clear it; suddenly his eyes grew large as he looked around the room. "Oh God Sammy! I'm so sorry…are you ok man?" Dean turned and saw the bruise marks around Sam's throat…marks that his own hands had put there.

"Dean, you weren't yourself. I'm fine, but do you think we can get off the floor now…my butt is going numb." Sam could feel Dean getting up. A few moments later, he felt Dean's hands helping him back to his feet and guiding him back to the bed.

"Shit, my head is killing me and my shoulder!" Dean looked at Jo and noticed the worried look on her face. "All I have to say is thank God you like to carry a little knife." Dean paused, looking Jo in the eye. "You did good Jo…thanks."

Dean looked over towards his brother and grimaced. He could tell that Sam was in severe pain from the way he was holding his hands. The soft cast on Sam's broken hand was deflated and what bandages were on his burned arms and hands were now gone. All that was left was the raw exposed skin. "Sam, we need to get these burns cleaned up. Jo can you grab the bag of supplies that the hospital sent. Luckily I brought in the inflatable cast we always keep in with me. Looks like we're going to need it."

"Ok Sam, let's get you more comfortable here. I'm going to move you so that you can rest up against the head board." Soon Sam was leaning back against the pillows that Dean had arranged for him. He let his head drop back and almost fell asleep, but he soon woke with a start as Dean began to clean and bandage his arms and hands. Sam tried to keep the groan from his lips, but the pain was too intense.

"I'm sorry bro' but I have to make sure they are clean. I'm almost done, that's it. Jo, can you help me here. I'll hold, you bandage." Sam felt the bandages go on his hands and gritted his teeth. Anything that touched his burned flesh right now hurt. "Ok, I'm going to wait to put the cast on until tomorrow morning Sam…we'll prop your hand with a pillow tonight. That way the burns won't get any more irritated."

"M'kay Dean…whatever you say." Sam felt his head fall back against the headboard again. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Not yet little brother. We need to change the bandage on your eyes. Remember, when I remove the bandage, you need to keep your eyes closed ok?"

Sam nodded. A few moments later Dean sat back and smiled as he saw his brother begin to nod off again. He knew that Sam had to be exhausted. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Three heads looked towards the door. Dean pulled his gun and headed to the door while Jo pulled her knife. "Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Room Service"

Jo laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I ordered room service while you were out."

Dean grinned as they opened the door and watched the food arrive. Dean turned to the waiter and smiled as he said "Cristo". The waiter looked like Dean had grown two heads, but smiled as Dean wrote the tip on the ticket. "Thank you sir, just leave the tray outside the door when you are finished."

Dean looked at Sam and laughed lightly. "So Jo, who gets to feed Sam…of course, it might be more difficult than usual 'cause I believe he's fallen asleep."

Jo smiled. "That's what brothers are for…I'll leave you to it; I've got a nice hot bubble bath calling my name." Jo headed back to her room.

Dean shook his head as he turned to wake up Sam. "Never picture her as the bubble bath type Sammy…guess you never know."

"You gonna let her use some of your personal stock Dean?" Sam said quietly.

"Damn it Sammy…I swear, you keep pretending to sleep on me and I'm going to.." Dean lightly punched Sam on the shoulder.

"No fair hitting the blind man!" Sam giggled as he tried to move out of Dean's reach.

"Yeah, but who said life was fair Sammy!" Dean laughed landed another slap on Sam's shoulder. Glad that his brother was smiling at least for now.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I let Jo redeem herself just a little here. After all, she may be a royal pain, but she's not totally incapable. Off to the next chapter…hope you all are still enjoying the story. Don't forget to drop me a line!


	16. Chapter 16 Finding Clinton

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 16 – Finding Clinton**

Dean sat and watched as Sam finally slept. The day's events and the pain pills would probably keep his brother out for quite a while. Dean shivered as he remembered how close he had come to killing Sam. But what was worse was he remembered everything that had happened; Including Sam's offer to trade himself for Dean. "Sammy, you and I are going to have to set some ground rules here…I don't want you to make the same choice that Dad made you hear me?"

Sam moaned lightly but remained asleep. Dean pulled the covers up as he heard a light knock on the connecting doorway. Dean opened the door and let Ellen into the room. "How is he Dean?" Ellen asked as she took a seat at the table in the room.

"As good as can be expected after being thrown down some stairs and almost strangled by his own brother." Dean said taking a seat opposite Ellen.

"Now Dean, you know that Sam doesn't hold you responsible. You can't always be there to protect him…as much as you want to." Ellen looked at the connecting door as she thought of her own daughter.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier does it?" Dean saw the understanding in her eyes. "So, has Ash been able to find anything on our missing kid?"

"Not yet. But he did find out what happened to Sharon. Apparently when she became pregnant, her foster family was angry and demanded she have an abortion. She refused, but they were going to force her to have one. When her foster father tried to force her into the car, she burned him and ran off. Ash is trying to find out where she went to and where her son was born. Once we have that information, we might be able to track him through the system."

"Or you could just call social services and see if they have any record of a boy named Clinton who was placed in foster care after his mother was arrested for shop lifting." Jo said quietly from the doorway.

"Jo, I thought you were resting." Ellen asked as she motioned for her daughter to join them.

"Yeah, well I got to thinking that maybe Clinton was in the foster care system just like his mother was before him. So I used my sources to get more information on him." Jo looked at Dean but quickly looked away. She knew that Sam was ok with her, but she also knew that Dean still didn't trust her.

"So what else did you find out?" Dean asked quietly.

"Ok, it looks like Sharon gave birth to her son at Cook County General Hospital when she was 17. Since her foster family refused to take her back, she was given the choice to put her son up for adoption and she would be placed in another foster home or she could try to raise her son with state aid."

"Let me guess, she chose to raise her son on her own. So what happened?" Dean asked as he looked over towards Sam. Sam was tossing lightly and moaning in his sleep. But he calmed down before Dean could get up.

"She did try to make a go of it Dean. I mean the poor girl dropped out of high school and got a job as a waitress. She had a small apartment and seemed to be doing well until about a year ago. She was picked up in the Marshall Fields Department Store for shoplifting. The charges were eventually dropped, but the state had taken custody of her son and refused to give him back until she could prove that she could provide a proper home for him."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dean exclaimed as he shook his head. He knew what state agencies could do…there had been more than one time that they had threatened to take custody of Dean and Sam. Luckily their father had managed to get them away before they could act.

"So, Clinton was put into the foster care system…why was it so hard to find him?" Ellen asked.

"Because the man that took him in disappeared with Clinton. The case worker was real upset that they had lost track of the man. But I do have his name and his last known address." Jo handed the information over to Dean.

"Ok, so we have something to work with here. I think I'll go check out where this Virgil Hampton used to live. Maybe the neighbors can tell me something. Jo, do you think you can work with Ash to see if you can find any kind of a trail?" Dean saw Jo smile for the first time since this mess began. He still didn't trust her to use her head, but he also knew that deep down she wasn't a bad person…just headstrong.

"Sure Dean…I'll get right on it." Jo quickly stood and returned to her room.

Ellen placed a hand on Dean's arm. "Thanks Dean…I know you are still mad at her for what she did…"

"Like I said Ellen, what's done is done and now we have to move on. I think we need to find this kid fast before the demon moves on with him again. Besides, that demon and I need to have a little chat…I'm going to enjoy sending that bastard back to hell." Dean looked at Sam, the bruises on his brother's neck reminding him how close he had come again to losing his brother.

"Can you stay here with Sam?" Dean asked as he stood and grabbed his coat.

"Sure Dean…but you be careful. I'm not sure that you going off by yourself is such a good idea. The demon already got to you once…why don't I ride along? Jo can look after Sam." Ellen stood and held up her hand as she saw Dean starting to object.

"Look Dean, none of us should be alone right now…if that demon was strong enough to take you, it wouldn't have any trouble taking over one of us. As soon as we leave these rooms we are targets. I'm just suggesting until we can get rid of the demon, none of us should venture from these rooms alone."

Dean paused. He knew that Ellen was right. The demon probably was able to use him because he had allowed his emotions to get out of control. His guilt over his father's death and his worry about Sam made him an easy target. "Ok, you're right. But if I tell you to stay…you stay understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Ellen barked as she stood to let Jo know what was going on.

Jo came back into the room and sat by the computer on the desk. "You two be careful…call me every 2 hours so that I know you're ok."

Ellen looked at her daughter. "Jo, we'll call, but if something happens you have the numbers I gave you. You call in reinforcements…don't leave this room."

Dean saw that Jo was going to object. "Look Jo, I'm trusting you with taking care of my brother. Can I trust that you won't leave him unprotected…'cause if you have any doubts, let me know now and we'll come up with another plan."

Jo sucked in her breath as she looked over at Sam sleeping. "I won't let you down Dean…I promise."

"Good, then we better get going Ellen. Jo same as before, except this time make sure you say 'Cristo' before you open the door. I put more holy water around and both of these rooms are protected by charms to keep the demon out. So as long as you stay inside these rooms, you should be fine." Dean walked over to Sam, glad that his brother was still asleep. "See you later Sammy...I'll be back real soon. I promise."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Virgil sat in a restaurant watching the hotel entrance. He had sent two of his brothers to get Sam and one of his brothers had almost succeeded in getting to the Winchester boy. But the Winchesters had been too strong. The only way to get to Sam was to separate him from his brother.

The demon in Virgil smiled as he saw Dean and a woman exit the hotel. This could be the opening that he needed. He quickly got up and paid the bill. As he entered the lobby and made his way to the elevators, he smiled. Soon he would have both Sam and the boy Clinton under his control. His father would be pleased. But as he approached the door to the hotel room, he cringed. He should have realized that the Winchesters would have place protections in the room to keep his kind out.

Stepping back into the hallway, he smiled. Well he couldn't go in, but then he knew someone that could. Yes, maybe it was time for Clinton to meet his mother's murderer.

TBC

Raven524: Ok the alerts are working again (I think) and but unfortunately I still can't post chapters using word. So please forgive any formatting errors as I'm stuck using notepad again. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. So Dean has gone off and left Sam with Jo…me thinks he should have rethought that move, but then Dean is just trying to do what Sam would want him to do right? I wonder what will happen next…hmmmm…guess I better keep writing huh? Thanks again to everyone who was trying to review during the latest site hitch. I am trying to get back to you all, but if I miss someone, please accept my heartfelt thanks!


	17. Chapter 17 Clinton

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 17 – Clinton**

_Stepping back into the hallway, he smiled. Well he couldn't go in, but then he knew someone that could. Yes, maybe it was time for Clinton to meet his mother's murderer._

Sam groaned as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could hear the clicking sound of the keys on his lap top and he could feel the sun hitting his face from the window in the hotel. But he still couldn't see. "Dean?" Sam croaked.

"Sam it's Jo…Dean went with my mother to do some research. He should be back shortly." Jo stood and went to sit beside Sam on the edge of the bed.

"Great…ah…Jo?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Could you help me up? I…ah…I…need." Sam groaned, he hated being dependent on someone else, but this was just too much.

Jo smiled as she realized what Sam probably needed. "I got you Sam…here, let me help you up. The bathroom is just across the room."

Sam sighed as he let Jo help him across the room. As he entered the bathroom, he blanched as he realized that he had another problem. But before he could say anything he felt Jo standing in front of him. "I bet your hands are stiff, here I'll undo this for you…do you think you can handle it from there?"

Sam blushed. He was going to kill Dean when he got hold of him. "Ah…sure…thanks Jo"

"You just call out when you're ready to go back into the room." Jo quickly stepped out and leaned against the wall. She felt sorry for Sam, she knew that he had to be frustrated and she was to blame. A moment later the door opened and Sam started to walk out into the room.

"Here you go Sam, just take my arm. Just let me get you zipped back up here first." Jo kept her voice calm as she kept up the conversation. "How about I order us some room service?"

"No thanks, Jo. I'm not hungry. How long ago did they leave?" Sam asked as he sank into a large stuffed chair.

"Not long…I'm sure they will be back soon. In the meantime, I can bring you up to speed on what we know so far." Jo quickly filled Sam in on what they had found out while he was sleeping.

"So, Dean and Ellen are checking out the old neighborhood. Have you and Ash come up with anything so far?" Sam asked, feeling totally useless.

"No, but Ash is checking for credit card usage, rental properties, the works. If there is something out there Ash will find it." Jo said calmly.

Sam sighed. Everyone was doing something except for him. He jumped when he felt Jo place a hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be tough Sam…but you'll be able to see again soon."

"Sure…and you know this because?" Sam said forcefully. "What if I can't see again? Huh? How can I help Dean when I can't see? Better yet, how can I defend myself?"

"Well, you did a pretty good job when the demon broke in here earlier Sam. The doctors all said that there was a good chance you'd get your vision back as soon as the swelling goes down. Until then, you just need to sit tight and let others carry the load for a while. Isn't that what you would tell Dean if the situation was reversed?" Jo watched as Sam swallowed. She knew he was upset and wished that there was something else she could do to help.

"So, is there anything good on TV?" Sam asked wanting to change the subject.

"Let me check…what do you like to watch Sam?" Jo headed for the TV remote. But before she could get too far the phone in the room rang.

"Hello?" Jo said quietly, wondering who would be calling.

"Yes Miss this is the front desk calling. Could you come down here for a moment…there seems to be a problem with the credit card that was given to us."

"But my mother is the one who took care of that…can't this wait until she gets back?" Jo asked looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry, but if this isn't resolved now we are going to have to ask you to leave. We have a convention coming in and could use the rooms."

"Ok, I'll be right down." Jo slammed the phone down. "I don't believe this, when I get my hands on Ash…"

"What's wrong Jo?" Sam asked immediately alert.

"The credit card that Ash used must have a problem with it. I need to go down to the front desk for a moment. Will you be ok? I'll be back in less than 10 minutes Sam. Luckily I brought my own credit card."

"Sure Jo, but if we need to leave we can…"

"No Sam, there is just a mix up. I'll fix it and be right back up. Promise me that you won't leave this room."

"I promise…go take care of what you need to do. I think I can handle myself for 10 minutes." Sam said dryly.

Jo grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake leaving Sam alone.

Sam stood and decided that maybe he better figure out his way around the room. At least then he could get to the bathroom by himself. He counted steps from the chair to the bed. Then he counted as he found the bathroom door. He continued until he had a sense of the shape of the room and the placement of the furniture. He had just come near the door when he heard a soft knock.

Sam backed up. He waited for the sign, but none came. Instead he heard a young voice on the other side of the door. "Are you Sam Winchester?"

Sam stayed quiet. He would wait until Jo came back. He knew that he was safe as long as he stayed inside the room.

"Please, I just want to talk mister…I read a newspaper article about my mom dying. The man with the yellow eyes said you could tell me what happened. Please I just want to know what happened to her."

Sam could hear the distress in the young man's voice. "Are you alone?" Sam asked as he reached for the door.

"Yes, my Dad is really going to be mad that I did this…but I just had to know."

Sam opened the door slowly, stepping back into the room. If the boy was possessed or if there was a demon, he wouldn't be able to enter the room. "Come in Clinton."

Sam held his breath as he heard small footsteps entering the room. He reached out with his hand and felt the young man in front of him stop. "You can't see?" A soft voice asked.

"It's just temporary…I was hurt in the same fire as your mom." Sam motioned to the bed. "Have a seat Clinton."

"No, I can't stay long…just tell me. Is what they say true? Did my mom start the fire?"

Sam could hear the need in the boy's voice. But he also knew that the boy deserved the truth. "Look, it's pretty complicated and will take more than a minute to tell you. Why don't you have a seat and we can call your Dad to let him know that you are ok."

"No, this was a mistake…I have to get back home before he misses me." Sam heard the boy run from the room and close the door. He had to get to the boy before it was too late. Moving as quickly as he could, Sam found the door and opened it. Not hearing anyone else in the hallway, he moved outside the door and started to feel his way along the hall. He could hear the dinging of the elevators directly in front of him. "Clinton…come back. We need to talk." Sam called softly.

If he could get to the lobby, he could find Jo and she could help find the boy. Sam moved towards the elevator. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without stopping to think, Sam dropped and lashed out with his leg, smiling as he heard the person behind him fall. He turned in full battle stance ready to defend himself.

"Even blind you are still a worthy adversary. I can see why my father values you Sam Winchester. But enough of this foreplay. You will come with me now or I will kill the boy." Sam could hear the small gasp.

"Why would you hurt me? I did what you asked Dad…you told me to lure him out and I did." Clinton was confused, why was his father mad at him?

"Leave the boy here and I'll go with you…" Sam said quietly.

"I don't think so; his powers are no where near as strong as yours or his mother's, but in time. He may be useful. Now come quietly, or else." Sam could hear the sound of someone choking.

"Ok, I'll come." Sam didn't have any choice. He had to obey or he knew that the demon would kill Clinton. He just hoped that Dean would figure out where they were being taken.

TBC

Raven524: Well, Sam's in a pickle again. Will Dean be able to pull another rabbit out of his hat? Let me know what you think…just push the little button!


	18. Chapter 18 Mini Escape

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 18 – Mini Escape**

_"Ok, I'll come." Sam didn't have any choice. He had to obey or he knew that the demon would kill Clinton. He just hoped that Dean would figure out where they were being taken._

Jo got down to the front desk and waited impatiently in line. The least they could have done was have someone available to talk to her instead of making her wait. She looked around the lobby and was surprised at the number of people who were milling around. She guessed it was from the convention. Finally it was her turn.

"What can I do for you Miss?" The clerk politely asked.

"I received a call to come down here to straighten out a problem with our credit card…can you pull up our room charges?" Jo watched impatiently at the clerk pulled up their records.

"I'm sorry Miss, but everything seems to be in order here…we show that you have the rooms rented for the next three weeks and they have been paid in full. Who called you?"

"I didn't get their name…you mean no one called my room?" Jo didn't wait for the clerks answer as she headed for the elevators. A few moments later her worst nightmare was confirmed. The hotel door was ajar and Sam was no where in sight. "Damn it…I can't believe I fell for that."

Jo sprinted out the door and headed back down to the lobby. As she exited the hotel, she caught sight of Sam's tall figure walking next to an older man and a small boy. She was going to call out, but they were too far ahead. Jo sped up and tried to close the gap. As she rounded the corner, she saw Sam get into a black Lexus. She quickly memorized the plates as she frantically looked around for a cab.

Jo managed to grab a cab and jump in just as the Lexus exited into traffic. "I'll pay you an extra hundred if you can keep that Lexus in sight…but don't let them know we are following. I think my ex has my son in that car."

The cab driver nodded and pulled out after the Lexus. Jo quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and started to dial Dean's number when the taxi suddenly screeched to a halt. "What's a matter?" Jo asked as she watched the Lexus turn the next corner and disappear.

"Sorry lady, but there's an accident ahead of us…I can't get through."

Jo jumped from the cab and ran around the corner hoping to see where the Lexus was heading. But the car was gone and so was Sam. "Oh God…Dean is going to kill me!" Jo knew that she needed to get hold of Dean, but first she placed a call to Ash.

"Ash…you need to trace a license for me and make it quick. Someone just took off with Sam and I think he was with Clinton. Call me as soon as you have the information." Jo hung up and began to dial Dean…she just hoped he wouldn't kill her when he found out that his brother was gone.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean and Ellen had found the apartment complex that Virgil Hampton had lived in prior to disappearing. After talking to a number of his neighbors, Dean had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Well it sounds like our friend Virgil became possessed right after he took in Clinton." Dean said as he and Ellen exited the complex.

"You would think that with such a radical change in personality, people would have done something." Ellen shook her head. A number of the neighbors had mentioned that Virgil had been a friendly man, always helping out others. But then suddenly he became a hermit, rarely leaving his house.

"Most people just figure it's none of their business. This whole trip has been a bust. I just hope that Jo and Ash have been able to find out something more." Dean climbed into the Impala.

"Dean, what about his ex-girlfriend. She might know more about where Virgil might hang out…her apartment is less than 10 minutes from here."

"Where did you get that information?" Dean asked surprised.

"The little old woman that slammed the door in your face. I circled back and spoke to her while you were with those young ladies at the end of the hall." Ellen grinned as she saw Dean blush.

"Sam usually handles the little old ladies…one look at his puppy dog eyes and they are ready to serve him milk and cookies." Dean smiled sadly. He missed having his brother with him.

"Don't worry Dean; I'm sure Sam will be back riding shot gun with you in no time."

Dean heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the caller ID. "Ellen, it's Jo" Dean answered the phone. "Jo what's wrong!"

"I'm so sorry Dean…it's all my fault." Jo was sobbing softly.

"Jo, I need you to calm down for me and tell me what happened." Dean swung the wheel of the Impala and began to head back to the hotel.

"Sam is gone Dean…I'm not sure what happened, but I think he's with Clinton and Virgil." Jo quickly related what had happened at the hotel and her attempt to follow Sam. "I lost him Dean…I never should have left him alone."

Dean took a deep breath. "Jo, listen can you get back to the hotel?"

"I'm on my way back now…Dean, Ash is tracing the license plate. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Let's hope so Jo…otherwise Sam and Clinton are both in a world of trouble." Dean hung up the phone and looked at Ellen. "The demon has Sam."

"Oh Dean…I'm so sorry."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam sat rigidly in the front seat of the car. He tried to keep track of the sounds and turns in case he got a chance to contact Dean. He also heard Clinton sobbing in the back seat. As the car continued down the busy streets, Sam wondered what the demon had in store for him and Clinton. Some how he didn't picture his next meeting with the yellow eyed demon would be when he was blind and helpless.

"Dad, what did I do wrong?" Clinton finally asked softly from the back seat.

"Nothing really, as I said you may eventually be of use to us. It depends on how quickly your abilities can be developed. If you become as powerful as your mother, the world will be at your feet Clinton. We will just have to wait and see."

Sam stayed quiet, still trying to keep track of where they were headed. After about 30 minutes he felt the Lexus slowing down. "Don't worry Sammy; this is just a brief stop. We wouldn't want that brother of yours to find us too easily now would we. Not when we have so much to discuss."

"When he does find you, you'll be sorry. Why don't you let Clinton go…you said that he isn't any use to you right now? You've got the big prize." Sam flinched as he felt himself being yanked from the car.

"You don't tell me what to do Winchester. Clinton stays now move it. I have to get some things together so that we can move you to your new home. In the meantime, I'm afraid you and Clinton will have to be locked up. Now move it or you'll regret it."

Sam felt himself being forced to the back of the car. He heard the trunk open and then felt his arms being pulled in front of him. He gasped as a rope was roughly tied around his sore wrists. He then felt his legs being tied together as well. "You don't have to do this…at least don't do this to Clinton." Sam wasn't begging for himself but for the young child that he could feel shivering beside him.

"Quiet or I'll gag you as well." Sam felt himself shoved into the trunk. He had to fold his legs to fit and groaned as he felt the small body of Clinton pushed in to the small space. "Remember, any noise and I'll gag you both."

Sam heard the sobs of Clinton as the trunk lid closed. "Clinton, are your hands tied?" Sam said in a calm voice.

"Yes, but he didn't tie my feet. Why is he doing this Sam? I thought he loved me. He told me that I was important."

"Clinton, I know that this is hard to understand. But Virgil is a bad man. You need to get away from him. Do you understand?" Sam knew that the boy was too young to understand the truth and he needed to get him to work with him.

"But how?" Clinton shifted and bumped up against Sam's burned arms. Sam hissed but tried not to upset the boy any further.

"Clinton are your hands tied in front of you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm going to try to open the trunk. When I do, I want you to run as far away as you can." Sam felt near the front of the trunk, knowing that there had to be a handle to release the trunk from inside. He was banking on the demon thinking that his vision would prevent him from finding it. But Sam was determined. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. Gritting his teeth he pulled the handle and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt cool air on his face.

"Ok Clinton, do you see Virgil?"

"No Sam, but I can't leave you here. He's going to hurt you." Clinton said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about me Clinton. Now look, can you reach into my front jean pocket?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good boy, now I want you to reach into my pocket and pull out the cell phone. Once you have gotten far enough away, I want you to press the number 2 and then the green button. My brother Dean will answer and he will help you. Do you understand?" Sam felt Clinton pull his phone from his pocket.

Sam then felt the young boy reach forward and untie his hands. "Thanks Clinton, if you can put your hands here I think I can get your ropes off." Sam felt the knots and quickly had the ropes off the young boy. "Now go Clinton. I don't know how much longer Virgil will be away. You have to run and don't stop. Don't trust anyone except my brother Dean Do you understand?"

"I can't leave you Sam…it's not right."

"You can help me by getting away from here Clinton. Try to remember where you are now and then tell Dean. That's the best thing you can do to help me."

"Ok, Sam…I won't let him catch me. I'm a fast runner." Clinton said solemnly.

Sam smiled as he heard the sound of Clinton running down the driveway. He just hoped that the boy could get away. Sam sat up and began to work on the ropes on his legs, but his fingers were stiff and made it difficult. Finally, the ropes fell away and Sam crawled from the trunk. His hands and arms were killing him, but at least he was free for the moment.

The driveway under Sam's feet was made of gravel. Sam stooped down and made a symbol in the road under the bumper of the car. If he got caught, then at least Dean would know that he had been here. The symbol was one that only Dean would understand.

Sam stood and tried to get his bearings. He figured that Clinton would have headed towards the road, so he started in the same direction. He had his hands out front feeling his way as he shuffled his feet. Suddenly Sam heard a low menacing growl coming from behind him. He turned to face the source of the sound and stopped. "I see you've met Prince. Tsk Tsk Tsk…my you have been a bad boy Sam. Where is Clinton?"

"He's safe Virgil…besides as I said before, you have what you really wanted. The kid would only slow you down." Sam tried to buy more time so that Clinton could get far away.

He felt a hard slap across his face causing him to fall to his knees. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is Clinton?"

"Well, I'd be glad to tell you…but I couldn't really see where he went. You forget I'm blind." Sam groaned as he felt another fist hit him on the side of the face.

"You know what, you're right Sam. I don't need Clinton. It will just give us more time to get acquainted." Virgil grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him back towards the car. He ignored Sam's gasps of pain as he shoved Sam into the back seat of the car. Sam cried in pain as his arms were pulled roughly behind him and tied. "We can't have you jumping out the car now can we…I wouldn't want you to get hurt Sammy…at least not yet."

Sam shuddered as he felt the car begin to move; his last thought as he lost consciousness was of the boy that he had sent off alone into the city. He just hoped that Clinton would be able to find Dean before it was too late.

TBC

Raven524: Well Sam managed to get Clinton free, but will the boy be able to find Dean? I'm thinking that they better find Sammy quickly, but then the story would be shorter…so maybe it should be delayed a little. Guess we'll just have to see where the next chapter takes me. Thanks for the reviews…I am getting some alerts and am responding as quickly as I can. But in case anyone gets missed, please accept my heartfelt thanks!


	19. Chapter 19 Bargain

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 19 – Bargain**

Jo paced the room as she waited for Dean and her mother to arrive. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. As she sat down, she realized that if she was honest with herself, she really wasn't cut out for this type of work. Her inexperience was getting people hurt…she refused to think about what she'd do if Sam was killed. Her head jerked as she heard a key in the lock. She quickly grabbed her knife and moved so that she was out of sight.

"Jo!" Ellen called as she entered the room. She had been concerned about her daughter ever since Dean had gotten the call.

"I'm here Mom!" Jo threw herself into her mother's arms. "You were right…I've made such a mess of things!"

"Shhh…pull yourself together Jo. We need to work together if we are going to get Sam back."

Dean walked into the room and stopped as he stared at the empty bed. "He is due for his pain medication…" Dean moved to sit on the bed. He never should have left Sam alone. He knew that Jo was inexperienced and Sam wasn't up to par. "Damn it…we need to find him!"

Jo's cell phone rang. Ash had sent a list of addresses to them that belonged to Virgil Hampton or his family. He also was able to get an address for the Lexus that Jo had followed. Jo quickly wrote the address down and gave it to Dean.

"Dean…I'm sorry." Jo said refusing to meet his gaze.

Dean's first instinct was to tell her off, but then he was just as much at fault as she was. Besides they didn't have time to worry about who was to blame. "Jo, do you think you can try to narrow down the list of addresses for us? I'm going to head for the address that Ash found for the Lexus. You call me if you find anything else ok?" Dean started to head for the door when his own cell phone rang.

Pulling it out, he grinned as he saw Sam's ID flashing. "Sammy, where are you?"

"Is this Dean?" a small voice asked.

Dean frowned. "Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Clinton. Sam said I should call you…I didn't know that Virgil was bad…I didn't know." Dean could hear the kid sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Clinton, it's ok. We'll figure this out. But first you need to tell me where you are…is Sam with you?"

"No, he made me run away…but I think I can show you where I left him. The street sign said Milwaukee and the number on the front of the house was 1520. I had to run from the alley, but I stopped to find out where the house was…Sam said it would help him."

"You did real good Clinton. Now where are you?" Dean motioned for Ellen to join him as he started towards his car. He figured he might need her to watch Clinton while he went to find Sam.

Clinton gave the name of the street he was on and the name of the store that he was hiding in. "I'm scared Dean…Virgil will be mad."

"You just stay where you are Clinton. Don't go with anyone do you hear me. I should be there in a few minutes. You'll know it's me because I'll know our secret code word."

"Cool…what is it?" Clinton asked excitedly.

"Zeplin Rules!" Dean said with a smile. "Now you don't go with anyone unless they give you the special pass words ok?"

"Ok Dean." Clinton said softly.

"Now I'm going to give the phone to my friend Ellen. She is going to keep talking to you until we get there. That way you won't be scared ok?"

Dean handed the phone to Ellen as they both jumped into the Impala. Dean quickly checked his map and headed for the street that Clinton had mentioned. He was worried because the boy was only a few blocks away from the address he had given them. He had to get to Clinton before something else less pleasant found him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam came to slowly. He wasn't moving any more and could feel the cold cement beneath him. Virgil must have moved him somewhere else. Sam tried to move his arms, but they were still firmly tied behind him. The pain in his arms and hands was almost unbearable. He had to try to get away. If he could just get his hands free…maybe he could find his way out of where ever he was.

Sam listened closely, trying to figure out if he was alone or not. "Hello…is anyone there?" Sam listened to the empty echo and realized that he must be in a large room. He couldn't hear any other sounds so where ever he was, there must not be any people around. Of course, he couldn't tell if it was day or night.

Sam let his head drop for a moment, he was so tired. But as time wore on, he began trying to work on the ropes that were holding him. He knew it was going to hurt, but he had to get his hands forward so that he could get free. Sam rolled over to his back and brought his legs to his chest. He slowly worked his arms over his legs and around the front of his body. By the time he finished he could feel the dampness of his tears caught in the bandages that still covered his eyes.

Sam used his teeth to untie his hands and quickly bent to untie his legs. He tried to get to his feet, but he was hit with vertigo and had to stop to get his equilibrium. As he stood on unsteady legs, he once again put his arms out and started to shuffle across the room. His knee hit a box causing him to fall forward onto his hands. Sam screamed in agony as the pain traveled up his arms. He couldn't take it any more. Sam reached up and pulled the bandages from his eyes, blinking as the cool air hit his face. But he still couldn't see anything. He was still blind.

"Oh God…I can't do this!" Sam cried as he pulled his knees to his chest and began to rock back and forth. He finally let his despair engulf him as the sobs were torn from his lips. Sam curled up tighter when he heard a door open to his right. He knew that his time to escape had passed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Virgil moved in front of the trembling young man. This was going to be easier than he thought. He noticed the bandages on the floor and saw that Sam's eyes were still staring sightlessly ahead. "You weren't trying to escape were you Sammy?"

"What do you want?" Sam ground out. He may be blind and helpless, but he was still a Winchester.

"I told you Sam…my father has big plans for you and your abilities. All you have to do is agree to serve him and you can have your eye sight back. Isn't that what you really want Sam?"

"I'll never serve him or anyone else, so if you're going to kill me…just get on with it." Sam slowly stood turning to face the place that he thought the demon was standing in.

"Well, I admit…if we can't convince you to join us…death is an option. But we can give you so much Sammy. Power, wealth…even your father…would you like to have your father back Sammy?"

Sam sucked in his breath. "What are you talking about? My father is dead."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…surely you've figured it out by now. I know you're not stupid." Virgil moved closer, smiling as he watched Sam shrink back from him.

"You can't bring him back, you're lying. All demons lie." Sam stuttered.

"That's where you're wrong Sammy boy. My father and your father struck a deal. His soul for Dean's, personally I thought it was a poor trade…but my father has his reasons. He has your father and can bring him back whenever he wants to. All you have to do is agree to serve him Sam, let him reside within you and use your powers. You could be the greatest power on this planet…everyone else would bow before you." Virgil watched the emotions flowing over Sam's face and smiled. He could see the naked need in the boy's face for his father.

Sam backed up and shook his head. "NO! I don't care what you offer me…I won't help you or your master. In fact, I'm going to do everything in my power to send you all back to where you belong!"

Sam started to chant in Latin. He hoped that the exorcism rite was the correct one. If he was lucky, he could expel the demon. He continued to back quickly away as he heard the demon groan and then curse.

"You can't expel me Sam…I'm too strong. Nice try though!"

Sam felt himself lifted from the floor as he sailed towards a wall. He groaned as he hit hard. The pain in his back joining the pain in his arms, but he continued to chant. He gasped as he felt the words die in his throat. An invisible hand was closing off his air supply. "You know Sam, I'm kind of glad that you decided not to take the easy way out. You know Sharon was easy…so full of hatred and fear. She was happy to work with me. If you hadn't interfered, she would have been converted soon. So you owe me Sam and I intend to collect on the debt!"

Sam shivered as he struggled to breathe. Just as suddenly he felt the pressure release as his body fell to the ground. Once again, a white hot pain surged up Sam's arms as he fell on his burned hands. He curled up, pulling his arms to his chest while he tried to pull air into his oxygen starved lungs. "I'll never give in to you!" Sam croaked out through his parched lips.

"We'll see Sammy…We'll see." Virgil said as he advanced towards Sam once again.

TBC

Raven524: A big thanks to all the reviews that I've been receiving…you guys are really great! Once again, there is a backlog of alerts and I am trying to respond to as many as I can. So, keep them coming!


	20. Chapter 20 Old Wounds

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 20 – Old Wounds**

_"We'll see Sammy…We'll see." Virgil said as he advanced towards Sam once again._

Dean walked into the small second hand book store. He smiled as he saw the old books that were lying on shelves and tables. "Sam would love this place." Dean thought to himself as he moved towards the back of the store. He had left Ellen in the car as he didn't want to scare the kid. Besides, he had to make sure that Clinton wasn't carrying any extra passengers.

As he came to the end of the book cases, he noticed a small boy sitting on the floor, a large book on his lap as he glanced nervously at Dean. Dean smiled and moved slowly towards the boy. "Hello Clinton, I'm Dean."

"Hi…ah…what's the secret word?" Clinton said softly, the fear in his eyes almost painful to see.

Dean stopped and winked "Zeplin Rules" Dean almost fell over as the small boy launched himself at him. He pulled the small boy into his arms and gently patted him on the back as he felt the boys shoulders shudder. "Good boy Clinton. How about we get out of here?"

Clinton merely nodded as he hid his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean sighed as he began to walk from the store. He paused outside the door and placed the small boy on the ground. Clinton was small for his age with blonde hair and the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen. "So Clinton, can I ask you a quick question before we get in the car?

"Sure."

"Have you ever heard the word 'Cristo' before?" Dean watched closely and smiled when Clinton just shook his head.

"Good, then let's get into the car. Ellen is looking forward to meeting you." Dean took Clinton's small hand in his own and walked towards the Impala.

"Dean is that your car?" Clinton asked in an awed voice.

"Yes, she's all mine…do you like her?"

"Cool!" was all Clinton said as he waited for Dean to open the back door and let Dean help him climb into the back seat. The car was huge on the inside and Clinton couldn't resist bouncing on the seat a few times. "Really cool car Dean!" Clinton giggled as Dean shook his head. He remembered Sammy doing the same thing when he was about that age. His father was always threatening to tape him to the seat.

Dean climbed into the driver's seat and turned to Clinton. "Clinton, I want you to meet my friend Ellen."

Clinton looked shyly at Ellen. "Hi."

"Well hello yourself Clinton!" Ellen said as she smiled at the child. He was so young, too young to have been touched by the evil that she knew existed in the world.

"Dean…are we going to help Sam now?" Clinton asked quietly.

"I'm going to the house that you told me about Clinton, but I need you to stay in the car with Ellen." Dean replied starting the car and pulling out into traffic.

"But I want to help…I told Sam I would help him!" Clinton said forcefully.

Dean smiled. The boy had spunk. "Look Clinton, I'm just going to see what is going on. I need you and Ellen to help me by keeping sharp eyes on the house. Do you still have Sam's phone?"

"Yes Dean."

"Ok, if you see anything bad happen, I want you to dial 911. You are my back up Clinton; I'm counting on you to watch my back while I look for Sam. Can you do that?" Dean grinned as he saw the smile light up the young boy's face.

"I can do that Dean!"

Ellen smiled as she watched Dean handle the young boy. If things had been different, he would have made a wonderful father. She saw the ease that Dean had connecting with Clinton. She hadn't seen this side of Dean before and realized that Dean Winchester had a lot more going on under his cocky exterior. "Dean, do you think that Sam will still be there?" Ellen asked quietly.

Dean looked back at Clinton who was busy checking out the various screen savers on Sam's phone. "I hope so…he's way past due for his pain medications Ellen…God only knows what that bastard is doing to him." Dean said quietly.

"I know Dean, but we'll find him. Sam is strong, look how he helped Clinton get free. We won't stop until we find him." Ellen reached over and gave Dean's arm a quick squeeze.

Dean pulled over about a block down the street from the house. "Ok Clinton, I need you to listen to Ellen. I'll be right back ok?"

"You'll come back won't you Dean?" Clinton said in a small voice.

"I'll be back…don't worry. Now you listen to Ellen and do exactly what she says. I won't be long, promise." Dean sighed; he hoped that he could keep this promise.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam had lost track of time. Of course, when you couldn't see light, time itself lost meaning. He was exhausted, his body hurt and he could tell that he had the beginning of a fever. Virgil had left him alone, untied and huddled in a corner of the room. Sam could feel the bruises on his face and ribs where Virgil had hit him. He had tried to fight back, and even managed to connect a few times, but Virgil just laughed as he landed another punch on Sam's weakened body.

Sam thought about what Virgil had said. He wondered if his father could be brought back. If he could, Sam could make Dean happy again and he would no longer be a threat to either his father or his brother. Dean could move on with his life and his father, well he could never picture him not hunting. But at least he and Dean would be together again.

As Sam's fever climbed, he felt himself falling into an uneasy sleep. It would be so easy to just let the demon have what he wanted. Maybe then Sam could get some rest…he was just so tired.

As if on queue, Sam heard the door open and the footsteps that could only mean rest time was over. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and turned towards the source of the noise. "Let me guess, it's past check out time already?" Sam said in a whisper.

"Still defiant I see. Well no matter. The one thing that I have is time Sam. Your brother will never find you here. But if he does, I'll kill him. Either way, you will agree to serve my father before we are through." Virgil watched as Sam swayed on his feet. It had been over 24 hours and the kid was still able to stand.

"If Dean gets here…you'll be the one who dies." Sam replied, trying to keep on his feet.

Suddenly Sam felt himself thrown against the wall. His back screamed in agony from the last time he had been thrown. But Sam refused to give the demon the satisfaction of showing how much it hurt. "You know, it must really make you feel big, shoving a blind man around...such a big man. Your father must be real proud of you!"

Virgil laughed. "Actually, my father is proud of me. He is letting me deal with you personally. It's a lot more than your own father gave you…wasn't he the one who told you he was sorry he had brought you along on the hunt? It's really gotta hurt to know he couldn't trust you. Such a disappointment, of course you didn't love him, not really. All you did was argue with him, even just before he died."

Sam blinked as each word hit him like a blow. How could the demon know…all of sudden it made sense. If the demon had his father, which meant he had all his father's memories. Sam shook his head as the demon's voice started to sound like his father's voice. "I don't want to fight any more Sam…we're always just butting heads. Can we just not fight?"

"Stop!" Sam yelled as he struggled against the demon holding him to the wall. "I won't listen to this any more. My father loved me and he knew that I loved him. You'll never convince me otherwise!"

"I could let you talk to your father Sam…would you like that? A little father and son chat to clear the air? All you have to do is agree to serve my father. You can have whatever you want Sam."

"NO!" Sam yelled as he pushed against the demon with his mind. He allowed the anguish and hate to fill him as he felt the pressure that was holding him against the wall leave. He heard a loud crash and the demon curse. Not waiting to see what had happened, Sam felt his way along the wall towards where he had heard the door. Just as he hand touched the handle, he felt himself yanked up and slammed once again.

"Nice Sam…too bad you haven't learned how to properly use your powers. Otherwise you might have had a chance." Virgil let Sam fall to the ground as he grabbed Sam by the collar and dragged him along the floor. Sam tried to twist from the demons' grasp, but the demon was too strong. "So you want to play Sam…I've got just the game for you."

Sam cried in paid as his hands were pulled roughly in front of him and tied tightly. He felt himself being lifted, his hands suspended over his head so that his toes were barely touching the ground. The pain in his burned arms increased as he hung, his head falling to his chest as he grit his teeth against the pain. He jumped as he felt a blade skimming over his chest. His shirt was cut from his body.

"Here's the way the game is played Sammy…you get to guess what I'm going to do to you by the sound. Are you ready?" Virgil grinned as he unwound the bull whip and cracked it in the air close to Sam's ear.

Sam flinched but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much the noise was affecting him. "Take your best shot Virgil…but you'll never get me to serve you or your father…you will have to kill me."

"Ok, Sam…I can do that, but it will be slow and painful." Virgil snapped the whip and listened as Sam screamed. "Yes, it's going to be very slow and very painful Sam."

TBC

Raven524: Well, Sam's really got problems now. Will he be able to last until Dean finds him? Or will he give in…I'm on to the next chapter to find out! Don't forget the little button…the alerts are slow, but they are getting through!


	21. Chapter 21 New Lead

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun! 

**Ties that Blind Chapter 21 – New Lead**

Dean sat in the overstuffed chair in the hotel. His visit to the house had resulted in him confirming that Sam had been there, but he had been too late. He found Sam's symbol in the alley, but unfortunately it didn't tell him anything but that Sam had been there.

A soft moan came from Sammy's bed. Dean moved out of habit to the figure that was tossing on the bed. "Shhh, it's ok Clinton. It's just a bad dream. You're safe here." He rubbed small circles in the middle of Clinton's back like he used to do for Sammy. He smiled as the technique worked on Clinton. The boy's breathing evened out as he fell back into a more peaceful sleep.

Dean returned to the chair and ran a hand through his hair. Clinton hadn't been able to give them much information to help find Sam. None of the street names seemed to mean anything to him. He had been upset when Dean returned without Sam, but Dean assured him that it wasn't his fault. He wondered if all the 'special children' suffered from nightmares. Of course, Clinton had endured plenty to give him nightmares…being locked in a trunk for one thing.

Dean turned as the connecting door opened quietly. "I saw the light on…couldn't sleep?" Ellen asked quietly.

"There's too many placed to search Ellen…we have to figure out some way to filter the list. Of course, that's assuming that he is using a place that has his name on it." Dean looked at the list of properties that Virgil had acquired. The number was over 20 in the general area alone.

"Dean, Ash is working on it. He's really good. Just give him some time and he will come through. You really need to get some rest. I can watch things while you sleep Dean." Ellen held up her hand as she saw Dean start to protest. "You will be no good to Sam if you get yourself killed because you are sloppy…tired hunters are sloppy hunters."

Dean shook his head. He really was tired, but he wasn't sure that he could rest knowing that Sam was out there, probably in pain. "Fine, but you wake me the minute Ash comes up with something."

"I will Dean, now get some rest." Ellen watched as Dean lay down on his bed. After a few moments of tossing and turning, his exhausted body finally won out.

Ellen stood and turned the light down in the room as she prepared to stand guard the rest of the night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam opened his eyes and sighed as darkness still seemed to greet him. He had no idea how long he had been held captive. He tried to rise up from the cold floor but he couldn't, he had become too weak to move. The demon would only allow him brief moments of rest before he would return and start working on Sam.

His back and chest were covered with marks from the whip that the demon seemed to favor. His favorite game was to crack the whip and then hit Sam when he was unable to prepare for the blow. Not being able to see, to anticipate made the pain much worse. Sam was finding that without his eyes, he felt what the demon was doing more intensely. The last time the demon had used some type of electrical device that delivered a painful electrical charge to wherever it touched.

Sam's throat was raw from the hours of screams that had been torn from him. He no longer talked; the effort was just too much. All he could do was endure the pain and the constant taunts of the demon. Just as Sam was beginning to fall back into a fitful sleep, he heard the sound of Virgil's return.

"Hello Sam, did you have a nice rest? I bet you are pretty thirsty aren't you? I can see the fever burning in you…a few more days of this and you'll be begging me to let you serve us. This is your last chance Sam…all you have to do is agree and you can have whatever you want."

Virgil held a water bottle to Sam's lips, letting a few drops enter his parched mouth. Sam swallowed greedily, his body crying for more. But the demon stopped and let the water pour out on the floor in front of Sam. Sam could hear the water falling and hitting the ground. "You can have all the water you want if you give in Sam…you know that we will win in the end."

Sam turned his head and closed his eyes. The words of the demon began to fade as his consciousness left him.

Virgil smiled. "It won't be long now Sammy…you're body is beginning to shut down. Soon you'll be ready for one of my brothers to take you over. You won't be able to fight us much longer."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been four days since Sam had disappeared. Dean had searched all of the sites that Ash had found, but there was no sign of Sam. As Dean returned once more to the hotel, he wondered how much longer Sam would be able to hold on.

"Dean!" Clinton yelled as Dean opened the door and entered. Dean smiled tiredly at the young boy. At least he seemed to be blossoming under Ellen and Jo's care. But he still could see a sadness lingering behind the boy's eyes.

"Hey buddy…have you been doing what Jo and Ellen told you to do?"

"Sure…I beat Jo at poker three times in a row!" Dean smiled as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Are you ready to meet your new foster parents Clinton? Ellen says they should be here any time now." Dean saw the boy's lower lip begin to tremble.

"Do I have to go with them Dean…I want to stay here with you. I can help…"

"That's tempting Clinton, but you need to have a permanent home where you can finish school. Plus Morgan said he's going to teach you how to defend yourself. I move around too much."

"But Dean, what if they don't like me…I mean, what if they don't understand my powers? Mom was always afraid to show anyone her powers; she said that people wouldn't understand, they'd be scared of her and try to hurt her." Clinton's eyes filled with tears.

"Now we talked about this Clinton. Morgan and Sarah understand your powers and will help you with them. They can also protect you in case some other demon comes looking for you. I know it's scary, but you know that bad things are out there that can hurt you. We need to make sure you are safe."

"Will you come see me?" Clinton sat next to Dean and placed his hand on his arm.

"Sure, whenever I'm in the area. Besides, you'll have my phone number, if you ever need me or just want to talk, you can use that number. I'll always return your call as soon as I can. Now you need to finish packing and be ready to go. Jo will go with you to make sure that everything is ok."

"Ok Dean…but I'm going to miss you." Clinton wrapped his small arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled the young boy to him and hugged him back. "You be a good boy Clinton." Dean watched as Clinton ran into the other room to finish packing his things.

"No luck huh?" Ellen said as she entered the room.

"No…I don't know what I'm going to do Ellen…it's worse than finding a needle in a haystack. Are you sure that Jo is ok with going with Morgan and Clinton?"

"She's fine with it…she and Clinton have become good friends. She'll stay with him long enough to make sure that he's ok. Morgan and Sarah are good people Dean, Clinton will be fine."

Ash burst into the room, a paper in his hand and an excited gleam in his eyes. "Dean, I might have something!"

"Well spill it Dude…what have you got?" Dean turned to look at Ash, hope showing in his eyes as he waited for Ash to fill him in.

"I was checking the DMV for traffic tickets issued on the Lexus. It seems that our demon doesn't pay much attention to the parking laws. He has a number of tickets…most of them for illegally parking near a warehouse not far from here. And get this; the warehouse is not in his name. But a shell corporation that eventually leads to him."

"When was the last ticket issued?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Last night Dean…the guy was there last night."

"Man, the next month of beer is on me!" Dean said as he grabbed his coat and started for the door.

"Hold on Dean…what are you going to do?" Ellen called after him.

"Improvise…and bring Sammy home. Ellen, can you find us a safe place to stay? Also, did you mention that you knew of a doctor in the area that might be willing to help? I'd like to keep Sam away from the hospital if we can…hospitals are too exposed. Until we can figure out how many of these bastards are around here, I want to make sure that Sam is safe."

"I'll have everything ready for you Dean…but you be careful. If I don't hear from you in one hour, I'm calling in some favors and sending you some help."

"Fine, but you better make it 2 hours…I'm going to need time to scope it out and come up with a way to trap the bastard before I exorcise his ass back to hell."

Dean didn't wait to hear Ellen's response as he headed for his car. "Hold on Sammy…helps on the way!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok so we have Clinton safe, Jo out of the way and Dean on his way to rescue Sam…sounds easy right? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out. Thanks again for those who are reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22 Warehouse Call

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 22 – Warehouse Call**

Dean parked down the block from the warehouse. He went to the trunk and filled his backpack with the supplies he figured that he would need. He had circled the warehouse before parking and had found the Lexus parked behind the warehouse in an alley. He smiled as he saw another parking ticket sticking out from under the windshield wiper. "So much for staying under the radar you stupid son of a bitch" Dean muttered.

He moved stealthily towards the warehouse. He needed to get a general feel for the layout before he could begin his search. He only hoped that this time he would find his brother. He didn't know if he could take another disappointment. Dean climbed the outside fire escape to the roof of the building. He figured that the demon probably had Sam on one of the lower floors, but having the high ground in a fight had its advantages.

As Dean entered the building, he noticed that the warehouse was definitely not in active use. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere on the old discarded furniture and boxes. The dark atmosphere of the place screamed evil.

Dean continued to move quietly from floor to floor. As he approached the main floor of the building he saw a flickering light at the far end of the massive open room. Using the various crates and boxes, Dean moved quietly stopping as he saw the figure of a man standing before an altar. It was the same type of altar that Megan had used before. "Man what is it with this city and summoning?" Dean thought to himself.

Dean listened to the one sided conversation as the man he assumed was Virgil talked to the chalice.

"Father, he is almost broken. It won't be long now and I will be able to leave this body and take over his." Virgil tilted his head as if listening to something.

"Yes, Father…Yes Father…I will be careful. I promise you that you will have your prize within the next couple of days."

Dean backed out of the room as he saw Virgil blow out the candles. He moved quickly towards a door at the other end of the room. "Gotcha!" Dean thought as he watched Virgil disappear down the stair case. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to trap the demon without putting Sam in any further danger. He knew the stakes were high and that the demon would kill his brother before letting him escape. His father's words coming back to him once again, the secret that had added to his guilt. But he didn't have time to reminisce. He had to start working on a plan before the demon was able to carry out his threat.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam no longer cared what time of day it was, all he could think about was ending his torment. He knew that he couldn't give in to the demon…his father had died saving Dean; he had made the ultimate sacrifice so that his sons could continue his battle. Sam would die before he would let the demon get his powers.

The door of his prison opened and the dreaded footsteps once more headed in his direction. Sam didn't bother to try to sit up or speak. He just waited to see what the demon had in store for him this time.

"I know you are awake Sam, I can feel your fear. I have a special treat for you today Sam. I'm going to give you a peek at what you have condemned your father to by not joining with us. All you have to do is give in and let me guide you. Your father would be released to live a long and health life…I'll even sweeten the pot for you Sam. I'll throw in letting your brother live. What do you say Sammy?" Virgil saw the defiant look in the young man's eyes.

"Fine, have it your way…oh by the way, this may hurt a little." Virgil sat on the floor and closed his eyes. A black mist flowed from Virgil's body and moved to encase Sam. Sam jerked as he felt the first stab of pain. Then he screamed as the pain became blinding. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness.

_A moment later Sam found himself surrounded by darkness. Not just normal darkness, but complete and utter blackness that smelled of the evil that flowed through it. Sam recoiled from it, knowing instinctively that he didn't want to be here. But he couldn't move. He watched as a form slowly approached him through the darkness._

_As the form came closer, he recognized the figure as his father. "Dad…Dad…I'm here, can you see me!" Sam cried as the figure continued to move towards him. _

_John Winchester's body moved with a jerking motion towards Sam. It was almost as if part of the man was fighting to stop, but something was forcing him to move forward against his will. Sam saw the tears running down his father's cheeks and could see the pain reflected in his eyes._

"_Dad?" Sam asked fearfully as his father continued to approach him. _

_John Winchester stopped directly in front of his son. "Why Sam…why did you do this to me?"_

_Sam stepped back, "Dad…I didn't do anything…" _

"_That's right Sam; you didn't do what had to be done so I had to do it. I had to make the trade to save your brother's life." John fell to his knees and grabbed his head, a silent scream forming on his lips._

_Sam ran towards his father and tried to touch him. "Stay away from me Sam…you can't help me anymore…I belong….I belong…I serve." John once again grabbed his head, pulling at his hair as if he could pull the pain from his body and mind. But suddenly he relaxed and stood. In a calm voice he spoke once more to Sam._

_Sam shuddered as he watched his father's eyes change to the yellow eyes of the demon. "You bastard, let my father go!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Sam…I'm enjoying making your father follow my every wish. Besides, it's kind of ironic isn't it…all these years he spent trying to find me and now he can spend the rest of eternity at my beck and call."_

_Sam lunged at the demon, but felt himself thrown backwards with enough force to make him gasp. "You have no power here Sammy…but I'll tell you what, you let my son move in and take up residence in your body…let him guide you and I will let your father go. It's a fair trade…your soul for his."_

_Sam felt the tears rolling down his face. Once again he was being given a choice, when he knew that it was a choice he could never make. It wasn't just his life that would be affected…he sensed that the demon wasn't telling him something…something that was probably important._

"_Please Sammy…you have to make the deal…I made it for Dean, why can't you do the same?" John's voice cried._

_Sam swallowed and slowly turned his back. "I'm sorry Dad…I'm so sorry!" Sam could feel the demon pushing to gain entrance into his mind. But Sam once again concentrated and reinforced the walls in his mind. "I won't let the demon have my or my abilities….do you hear me you bastard. Now get out of my mind!" Sam screamed pushing with all his might. _

The black mist flowed back into Virgil's body. A moment later, the dark eyes of the demon stared at the young man lying on the floor in front of him. For the first time, he felt fear. He had felt the boy's power and now understood the threat. He also understood that he may have been too quick to assure his father that he could possess and control Sam. "I will win Sam…either you let me control you or you die…either way our side wins!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had followed the demon through the doorway and found himself going down some stairs into the basement of the warehouse. He shivered as he felt the cold damp air surround him. Moving quietly, he approached a closed door at the end of the hall. He could hear the demon talking to Sam; he heard his brother scream and then silence. It took everything in him not to break down the door, but to quietly open it and peer inside.

Dean was horrified when he saw the black mist surrounding the still from of his brother. Looking around the room, Dean realized that the demon was distracted trying to possess his brother. He used the demon's distraction to quietly enter the room and hide in the corner behind a group of boxes. A short time later, he watched as the black mist returned to Virgil's body. Dean almost cried as he realized that his brother had rejected the demon.

Dean held his breath as he watched Virgil leave the room. He waited a few moments and then quickly moved towards the door. Placing his ear against it, he smiled as he heard Virgil climbing the stairs. Not knowing how much time he had. Dean looked around and decided that the best thing to do would be to let the demon re-enter the room, but this time he would be caught.

Dean walked quickly over to Sam and sucked in his breath when he saw the shape his brother was in. His bloody and bruised body was trembling and he could feel the heat coming off Sam's body as he reached to feel for a pulse. He sat back on his heels as he felt the weak pulse of his brother. He had to get Sam out of here and soon. But first he had to get things ready for the demon's return.

Dean used a couple of the boxes to get him to the ceiling where he quickly drew the devils trap on the ceiling. He drew it just inside the door, knowing that the demon would enter and be trapped. He wished that Sam was awake…his brother had memorized the banishment and exorcism rites that would be required to get rid of the demon. But Dean would have to rely on his father's journal.

Pulling the book from his jacket, Dean caressed the beads hanging from the binding. He could almost feel his father's presence. But he knew that was impossible. "Here's hoping I can do this Dad…I wish you were here to back me up."

Dean heard a soft moan from the floor. He quickly moved over to Sam, bringing his back pack with him. He had a first aid kit and supplies packed just in case he needed them.

"Sam?" Dean said softly

Sam's head was splitting open. That could be the only explanation for the pain that was radiating from his skull. He slowly fought his way back to consciousness, gasping at the pain that awareness brought with it. His head snapped up as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. "Dean?"

"You got it…I'm going to get you out of here Sam." Dean felt his brother's body tremble as Sam reached out with his hands searching for his brother's body. Dean sighed as he moved closer and pulled Sam into his arms. "I've got you Sammy."

"Dean, Oh God…I never thought I'd see you again." Sam felt the tears falling from his eyes as he tried to pull his brother closer to him, afraid that if he let go he would find that it was a product of his fever.

"Looks like you still haven't learned to play well with others huh Sammy?" Dean reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of water and some pain pills. "Here Sam, I'm going to give you some water and then I need you to take these pain pills. I don't think I'll have time to fix you up before I have to get you out of here, so these should help."

Sam's hands shook so violently that the water was spilling from the bottle. "Here Sam, let me help." Dean placed the bottle to Sam's lips and let some of the fluid drip into Sam's mouth. Sam drank greedily, trying to get more as his thirst took control.

"Slow down Sam, you'll get sick if you drink all of this. Now take these pills and I'll give you a little more." Dean put the pills in Sam's mouth and once again gave him some of the water to drink.

"Ok Sam, what say we get you ready to get out of here?" Dean started to stand when the door flew open, "You're not going anywhere Dean Winchester. I have to thank you for saving me the trouble of coming to get you…Since Sam couldn't be convinced to trade his soul for your Daddy, maybe he'd be willing to trade it for your life…what do you say Sammy?"

TBC

Raven524: So how many think Sam will give in? Hmmm…I wonder? Drop me a line and let me know what you think!!!


	23. Chapter 23 Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 23 – Sacrifices**

"_Ok Sam, what say we get you ready to get out of here?" Dean started to stand when the door flew open, "You're not going anywhere Dean Winchester. I have to thank you for saving me the trouble of coming to get you…Since Sam couldn't be convinced to trade his soul for your Daddy, maybe he'd be willing to trade it for your life…what do you say Sammy?"_

"Well I'm always happy to accommodate." Dean said as he placed himself between Sam and the demon. "Besides, I owe you for what you did to my little brother here."

Virgil strode confidently into the room laughing. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Dean…but I'm afraid it will have to be slow and painful. Since your brother can't see, I'm going to let him listen as I kill you slowly."

Dean heard Sam suck in his breath. "Dean, get out…please leave me!" Sam struggled to sit up and cried in pain and frustration as he fell uselessly back onto the floor.

Dean knelt beside Sam and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. He realized that Sam had no idea what he had planned and could kick himself for not filling his brother in. "Don't worry Sammy…this guy is going down." Dean watched as Virgil walked a little further into the room, _"Gotcha"_ Dean thought as he saw the Demon cross into the area under the devil's trap.

"Of course, your brother really is selfish Dean. I gave him the opportunity to trade his life for your fathers and he turned it down…I guess you really did hate your father Sammy. After seeing your father's current condition, you still refused our offer." Virgil watched as tears began to stream down Sam's face, his head hung in defeat.

Dean heard the hitch in Sam's breathing but he had to concentrate on getting rid of the demon before he could help him. His green eyes turned cold as he faced the demon. "Don't listen to him Sammy…he's lying. Dad is dead, end of story."

"That's where you are wrong Dean; my father is keeping him as his own personal pet. The once proud John Winchester reduced to no more than an errand boy at my father's beck and call. Tell him Sam…tell him what we showed you."

"No!" Sam whispered. He would never tell Dean what he had seen. He knew that his brother's guilt was already ripping him apart. He had to stop this before the demon destroyed his brother. "Stop it…just stop it…I'll…" But before he could finish he heard the demon curse.

"What the hell! Release me Winchester or I'll kill you where you stand!" Virgil screamed.

"I don't think so…now who is afraid? You like your daddy so much, how about I send you back to where he came from!" Dean opened his father's journal getting ready to read the ritual when he heard a soft sound behind him.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam tried once again to sit up, this time succeeding but the pain in his body was threatening to force him back down.

"Just relax Sam…Virgil here just stepped into a devil's trap. Now I'm going to send him where he belongs." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder to reassure his brother.

Sam nodded as he fought to keep himself awake. He blinked, was he imagining things or was the darkness that had plagued him since the accident getting brighter? He squinted, trying to break through the gray fog that was floating in front of his eyes.

Dean began to read the ritual, smiling as the demon cursed and flinched as each word caused him pain.

"Did you think it would be this easy Dean? I may not be able to leave the trap, but it can't contain my powers!"

Dean felt the book yanked from his hands and fly across the room. "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he raced to recover the book. He pulled out his gun and shot the demon in the leg, trying to distract him long enough for him to get to the book.

"Dean…what's wrong" Sam yelled.

"Stay where you are Sam…whatever happens, don't move!" Dean flung himself towards the book and almost made it when he felt himself lifted into the air. His gun falling from his hands as he was slammed against the wall. Dean grunted but continued to fight against the force holding him captive.

Sam sensing that the demon was using his powers to hurt Dean began to chant the ritual, softly at first, but getting louder as he heard Dean's grunts of pain.

The demon glared at Sam. "Stop it now Sam or I will kill your brother!"

"You'll kill him anyway…you've lost Virgil…say hello to your father!" Sam continued to calmly recite the ritual. He could feel objects blowing around the room and fell as something glanced off his shoulder. But still Sam continued to recite.

"Fine, you can say goodbye to your brother Sam…I've got his gun pointed at his heart…you have until I count to three to stop and release me!"

Sam blinked; he could see a fuzzy shape that had to be his brother and in front of him was floating his gun. "I am so sick of you and your demands…let my brother go you bastard!" Sam yelled.

"Sam don't worry about me…you have to finish the ritual…do it!" Dean yelled as he saw Sam stagger to his feet. His arms outstretched as he moved towards Dean's figure.

Sam moved until he felt his brother, then turning he placed himself in between the gun and Dean.

"Sammy what the hell are you doing…get out of the way!" Dean cried as he saw the gun hovering in front of his brother.

But Sam ignored Dean and began to finish the ritual. He could feel the anger of the demon as he screamed his hatred.

"Fine, you want to sacrifice yourself…be my guest!" Virgil screamed as he pulled back the hammer on the gun and started to pull the trigger.

Sam could hear the click of the gun getting ready to fire. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated, tuning out everything but the gun. He didn't need to actually see the gun with his eyes; he could see it in his mind, cool silver with the bone handle given to Dean by his father after his first hunt. He had to keep the demon from using his powers against them, Sam began to push with his mind, feeling an opposing push, he continued. He couldn't see what was happening but he could feel, he could sense and he could give Dean the time he needed to finish the ritual.

Dean watched in amazement as the gun slowly turned to face away from them, the bullet firing harmlessly into a crate. Suddenly he felt the invisible hand that was holding him release. Dean dropped to the floor. As he looked up he could see Sam standing between him and the demon. His unseeing eyes glaring straight ahead and body trembling with the effort he was exerting.

Deciding that he needed to end this now, Dean moved quickly to retrieve the book and once again began reading. Dean saw Virgil twitch, but he remained strangely silent, his eyes focused on Sam.

Sam heard Dean reading the ritual off to his left. He turned his head and saw the fuzzy shape that had to be his brother. Moving carefully, Sam stepped so that he was once again between Dean and the demon. He would not let anything get through; he was tired of being the demon's pawn.

Boxes began to float in the air, heading for the Winchesters, but Sam stood tall and unflinching. He ignored the pain that was building in his head as he continued to push back at whatever force the demon used. The boxes dropped short of their target as the silent battle of wills continued.

As Dean came to the final line of the ritual, he heard the demon cry out. "This is not over Samuel Winchester, you may have won this battle but the coming war will be long and bloody. In the end, all that you have fought for will be gone and you will be left with nothing do you hear me…nothing! Arrrgghhhh!"

Dean closed the book and watched as the demon left Virgil's body. "Don't bet on it demon...SAM!" Dean cried as he saw his brother's body begin to sway and then crumple to the ground. As he gently turned his brother over, he stopped…Sam wasn't breathing.

"NO! SAMMY! You can't leave me…I won't let you leave!" But Sam remained silent and still.

TBC

Raven524: So, Sam almost gave in and he did place himself in front of Dean as a human shield. I also decided to give Sammy a little more power…he was able to deflect the psychic powers used by the demon, much the same way that he was able to resist Andy's mind control. Not sure that it came across, but I tried. Hope you all liked it…now on to the next story (err chapter?) Don't forget to let me know what you think!!


	24. Chapter 24 Safe at Last

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 24 – Safe at Last**

_Dean closed the book and watched as the demon left Virgil's body. "Don't bet on it demon...SAM!" Dean cried as he saw his brother's body begin to sway and then crumple to the ground. As he gently turned his brother over, he stopped…Sam wasn't breathing._

"_NO! SAMMY! You can't leave me…I won't let you leave!" But Sam remained silent and still._

Dean felt for his brother's pulse, but he couldn't find one. "Damn it Sam, you can't do this to me…I won't lose you too!" Dean started CPR, pumping Sam's chest and then breathing for his brother.

_Sam was floating; in the distance he could see a bright light. He looked behind him and all he saw was darkness. He was so tired of fighting the darkness, his feet started towards the light. As he came closer, he saw a figure moving towards him. He blinked at the woman dressed in a white nightgown. He had seen her only once before…"Mom?"_

"_Yes Sammy, listen to me. It's not your time yet, you have to go back."_

"_I'm tired Mom, I can't do this any more. No matter how hard I try things go wrong." Sam placed his head on his mother's shoulder and for the first time, he felt her arms around him. She rubbed his back the way that his brother did when he was having a nightmare. Sam smiled, realizing that Dean probably was copying what he had seen his Mother doing when she was alive._

"_I know son, but Dean needs you. Your job isn't done…I'm sorry son, but you have to continue the fight or many will be lost."_

_Sam could hear his brother's frantic cries in the distance. He watched as his mother began to fade along with the light. "What fight Mom…tell me, what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Follow your heart Sam…it will guide you to what needs to be done."_

Dean no longer stopped the tears that were flowing down his cheeks as he continued to try to bring his brother back. Suddenly Sam's chest expanded as he coughed. Dean pulled Sam into his arms. "Sammy…can you hear me?"

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes, he blinked as he tried to focus on the face of his brother. He smiled as he realized that he could see…his brother's face was like a badly focused camera, but he could see. "Dean" Sam whispered, just the one word seemed to take too much energy. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

Dean saw Sam struggling to stay awake. "Sam, you need to stay with me for just a little bit. We have to get you to the car."

Sam blinked again and looked towards the door; he saw a figure lying on the floor unmoving. "Virgil..." Sam whispered again

"The demon is gone Sam, you did it. I don't know what you did, but you kept that bastard busy while I banished his ass back to hell."

Sam shook his head. "No, Virgil…ok?"

Dean groaned; leave it to his little brother to be worried about the guy who tried to kill him. Ok, technically, it wasn't Virgil, but Dean still couldn't get the picture of demon Virgil out of his head. "Ok Sam, let me check on him."

Dean moved over towards Virgil and knelt to check his pulse. As he touched the man, Virgil's eyes opened. "Sorry…so sorry."

"It's ok man, just relax I'm calling an ambulance for you." Dean reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

Virgil grabbed Dean's arm weakly. "Too late, too much damage. Tell Sam…tell Sam, I'm sorry…demon used my abilities…wasn't strong enough to stop him."

Dean patted the man on the shoulder. "It's ok, just rest." Dean watched as Virgil's eyes closed, his face finally peaceful as Virgil died.

"Dean?" Sam called again; he had heard what Virgil said.

"He's gone Sam…I'm sorry." Dean stood and walked back over towards Sam.

"He had abilities…connected" Sam mumbled as his eyes began to close. Another person was lost because of the demon. How many more would lose before this was through.

"Sam, stay with me bro'…we need to get out of here. I'll call later and let someone know that he's here."

Sam nodded, crying in pain as Dean pulled him up and placed his arm over his shoulders. Dean and Sam slowly left the warehouse and the results of yet another human being destroyed by the demon.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean paced outside the door of the cabin. Ellen had rented the cabin located over the border in Wisconsin. It had only taken Dean a few hours to reach the place, but by the time he had gotten to the cabin, Sam was unconscious and burning with fever.

"Dean, Dr. Murray will help your brother. He's the best…he'll let us know as soon as he's finished."

Dean paused and looked at Ellen, the haunted look in his eyes almost painful to see. "I can't lose him Ellen." Dean said quietly.

The door opened and the gray haired man of 50 stepped out onto the porch. "And you won't lose him Dean…he is a fighter and that will help him."

"How is he?" Dean asked, trying to see around the doctor and into the cabin.

"He really should be in the hospital Dean." Doctor Murray began, but seeing the resistance in the young man's face he continued. "But I've done what I can for him. Luckily most of the wounds while painful were minor. The burns on his arms and hands showed signs of infection, but I've cleaned them and they should begin to heal again. He was severely dehydrated and malnourished, so I've started him on an IV drip. But with time, I think he'll pull through. The next 24 hours should tell the tale."

"Can I see him now?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Sure, he's sleeping. I gave him something to help with the pain. So don't be surprised if he's a little out of it. I'll stay around to monitor him, just call if you need anything."

Dean nodded as he headed into the cabin. He moved to the bedroom quietly, his brother lying on the bed was almost too still. Dean moved closer, taking Sam's hand in his own; he watched the slow rise and fall of his brother's chest. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered.

"For what?" Sam whispered from the bed. He had felt Dean take his hand and heard his brother's confession. He wanted to stay asleep, but part of him needed to respond to the pain he heard in those three words.

"Sammy? Damn it, why didn't you tell me you were awake!" Dean really hated the new bandages that now covered Sam's face again.

Sam turned his head towards his brother's voice, sighing as he realized that once again he was in darkness. "Thirsty" Sam croaked as he licked his dry lips.

Dean turned and grabbed the water bottle that was sitting on the nightstand. Dean sat on the bed and carefully raised Sam's head. He helped his brother drink some of the water before gently lowering him back down. "There you go Sammy…the doctor says that you're going to be just fine."

Sam sighed; he didn't think he would ever be fine again. He couldn't get the vision of his father from his mind. The darkness that was his constant companion only making things worse. Closing his eyes once more, he let himself drift back into sleep.

Dean knew that Sam was upset and that something was bothering him. He thought back over what the demon had said about Sam and their father. As he wrung out the washcloth and began bathing Sam's face, he knew that somehow he had to get Sam to talk to him about what happened. "You rest Sammy, but once you're feeling better, you and I need to talk."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, there's one more chapter to go to tie things up. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. Now on to the final chapter!


	25. Chapter 25 Vision

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 25 – Vision**

It had been almost a week since Dean had found Sam and brought him to the cabin. Sam's recovery had been painfully slow. Dean walked into the bedroom carrying a tray of food. "Hey Sam are you awake?"

Sam turned his head towards the sound of Dean's voice. "Yeah"

"I've brought your favorite lunch Sam, grilled cheese sandwiches and a mug of tomato soup." Dean watched as his brother tensed. He knew that Sam hated being taken care of, but with his hands still stiff from the burns and his bandaged eyes, he had to rely on Dean to do everything for him.

"I'm not hungry Dean, maybe later" Sam said as he turned his head.

"We're not going through this again Sam. You have to eat. Tell you what, if you eat like a good boy, I'll give you some good news." Dean placed the tray on the table and began to help Sam sit up on the bed. He could feel his brother giving in, which bothered him. Sam would put up resistance but then back down…which wasn't like his stubborn brother at all.

"What?" Sam asked as he once again gave in. He knew that this was hard on Dean and he had vowed that he would make things as easy as possible for his brother. He hated that he was an even bigger burden than before.

"Food first…then news." Dean chuckled as he pictured Sam's eyes rolling behind the bandages. Dean quickly began to feed Sam as he told him about his conversation with Clinton.

"I spoke to Clinton today. That kid is really enjoying his new home. He went hunting with his foster father today for the first time; I don't think he cared for the killing part…sounds kind of like someone I know." Dean smiled as he looked at his brother.

"I just never saw the sense in killing something for the sake of killing it Dean…hunting for food is fine, but as a sport…" Sam said, sympathizing with Clinton.

"Anyway" Dean continued not wanting to start an argument over the hunting as a sport. "He's enrolled in school; his teachers say he's really smart and should get along real well there. I think we made the right decision…at least he will have a chance at a real home."

Sam heard the yearning sound in Dean's voice. "Dean? You know we could settle down somewhere if you want. You could have a real home too."

"Me and a white picket fence…I don't think so Sam. Besides, home isn't a place…I have everything I need Sam." Dean watched as Sam finished the soup. He gently wiped his brother's chin and placed the cup back on the table. "So are you ready for the news?"

"What news?" Sam said grinning

"The good news…fine, you don't want to hear it. I can just go play poker with Ellen." Dean started to stand a grin on his face as he waited.

"Dean!" Sam struggled to sit up, he hated that he couldn't read his brother's body language, he never knew when Dean was kidding or serious. "Dean I'm sorry…please tell me."

Dean stepped back quickly realizing that Sam was getting upset. "Take it easy Sam; I was just yanking your chain. The Doctor called and will be stopping by in a short time. He says that your bandages should be able to come off today."

Sam smiled a genuine smile for the first time since they arrived at the cabin. He hated that the bandages had to stay on, especially after he had a glimpse of Dean in the warehouse. But the doctor insisted that his eyes still needed time to heal. Sam felt his face with his hands, wanting to get rid of the bandages. "When Dean?" Sam asked quietly, wondering again if he had imagined seeing in the warehouse. He hadn't told Dean, because he didn't want to get his brother's hopes up.

"He should be here any time Sam…don't worry; I know you'll be just fine." Dean could sense Sam's worry. What if his brother couldn't see? Dean knew it didn't matter to him, but it would destroy his independent brother. He just hoped that this time when the bandages were removed, they would get some good news.

As Dean stood he heard a soft knock at the door. "Hey Doc, I was just telling Sam that his bandages could come off today."

"Hi Dean…Sam. Let me just take a quick look at those burns first. Are they still bothering you Sam?"

"Not too bad, my hands are just stiff…but it's better than before."

"Well it takes time for the skin to heal. I've left some ointment with Ellen that you can begin using now that the infections have cleared up. It should help. Have you still been taking the pain medication I Ieft for you?"

"No, the over the counter stuff works just fine…I hate the way the pain medicine makes me feel." Sam replied.

"Fine, but I'm leaving some more of the pain medicine here just in case. I've shown Dean some exercises that I want you to begin doing for your hands. Once you start, you might need something a little stronger…ok?"

Sam shrugged.

"Let's take a look at your eyes now Sam. I'm going to remove the bandages, but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you ok?" The doctor stood and closed the drapes in the room and turned on the lamp beside the bed. He watched as Dean moved to the other side of the bed and held Sam's hand in his own, giving Sam silent comfort.

Sam held his breath as he felt the bandages removed from his face. "Ok Sam, now open your eyes slowly."

Sam did as he was told; blinking a few times at they began to water. Dean watched holding his own breath. "Sammy?"

Sam turned to Dean and smiled. "I see you're wearing your favorite Metallica shirt…remind me to get you a new one for Christmas…that one has definitely seen better days!"

Dean grinned and couldn't help himself as he grabbed Sam around the shoulders in a bear hug. "Dude, the arms!" Sam giggled as he felt tears leaking from his eyes. He looked up and saw Ellen entering the room. "Hey Ellen, nice to see you." Sam said as he watched Dean blush.

The doctor examined Sam's eyes and turned to Dean. I've left some eye drops with Ellen as well; make sure he uses them for the next 10 days. They will help with any residual swelling. Things may be a bit blurry for a while and he should avoid bright light for a few more days. But I don't see any reason why his eyes shouldn't be back to normal real soon."

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out Sam. You really gave us a scare." Ellen smiled as she gave Sam a quick hug. "I'm going to call Jo with the good news." Ellen and the doctor left to give the boys some time alone.

Sam moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Whoa there Sam, where do you think you're going?"

Sam looked at Dean, really looked at his brother and smiled softly. "I want to sit outside Dean, I just need to…" Sam looked away.

"Ok Sammy, let me just help you get dressed. Then we can go sit on the front porch." Dean quickly helped Sam into a T shirt and some jogging pants. After getting Sam's socks and shoes on, Dean stood and stepped back. He understood that Sam needed to get some of his independence back. "Ready, let's go." Dean turned and waited.

Sam smiled softly as he stood on his feet. He wobbled for a moment but soon walked slowly out of the bedroom. He nodded at Ellen who was working in the kitchen as he went to the front door. He expected Dean to grab the door for him but was surprised when Dean moved to talk to Ellen. "I'll grab us a couple of beers and meet you outside Sam."

Sam had to use both hands to get the door open, but soon he was sitting in one of the oversized rockers on the front porch. He almost jumped when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulders. "Here you need to use these." Dean handed Sam his sunglasses.

"Thanks!" Sam accepted the sunglasses and the beer, content to just sit and look at the world around him for a moment. He hadn't realized how badly he missed his eyesight. For the moment he was happy to just sit next to his brother and watch as the sun set behind the trees.

Dean could only guess at what was going through his brother's mind. He was just thankful that Sam had his vision back. Hell he was just thankful to have his brother sitting at his side. When he thought about the four days that he had been missing, Dean shuddered. Dean turned to Sam and smiled as he saw his brother's head slip forward onto his chest, the half empty bottle of beer slipping from Sam's hands as his brother feel asleep. Dean caught the bottle before it fell and walking quietly into the house and grabbed a throw from the couch. He returned and covered his brother, pushing Sam's bangs from his forehead. "Sweet Dreams Sammy" Dean said as he took his seat again. He would let Sam stay out here for a little while longer. He knew that Sam was tired of being stuck inside.

Ellen walked out a short time later to let the boys know that dinner would be ready in an hour. She smiled as she saw both boys sleeping. Shaking her head she quietly closed the door and decided to wait to wake them. She had spoken to Jo and assured her that Sam was going to be fine. She planned to leave tomorrow morning and had made arrangements so that Dean could stay with Sam. She knew that Dean would never leave Sam anytime soon.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I lied. There was too much to cover in one chapter…so after fussing with it all day, I decided to break it into two chapters. Hope you all don't mind. For now, I'm giving Sammy a little peaceful break…big chick flick moment to come in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!!


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Ties that Blind**

**Chapter 26 – Epilogue **

_Sam was walking through a forest, but the forest was dark. No light was getting through the trees as he searched…but he couldn't remember what he was searching for. As he continued to walk, he could feel the cold as he shivered. Suddenly a figure started to walk towards him._

_Sam stopped, his heart pounding as the familiar shape approached him. "Dad" Sam said resignedly. He now knew he was dreaming. He had been having a similar dream ever since the Demon had shown him his father._

_"Samuel" John looked at Sam; the pain in his eyes ran deep._

_"I'm sorry Dad" Sam started, closing his eyes to the shudder of pain that ran through his father's body. He couldn't stand seeing his father like this. "I miss you Dad…I wish…I wish we hadn't spent most of our lives fighting…I wish you were still here." Sam felt the tears beginning to flow._

_"You left your father no choice Sammy" John's eyes were once again yellow. "You were too weak to destroy me and you were too weak to save your father. He is mine…of course; if you should ever change your mind…all you have to do is call me."_

_Sam heard his father scream in agony, he ran to his father and grabbed him in his arms. "I won't let you go Dad…there has to be a way to fix this!" Sam cried as he felt his father shake in his arms_

_Sam jumped as his father's yellow eyes met his own hazel ones. "Sorry Sammy, but a deal is a deal…your father made his choice because of you…and I intend to enjoy it for all eternity…say good bye Sammy!"_

"NO! DAD!" Sam screamed.

Dean's eyes popped open as he rushed over to Sam. His brother's eyes were wide with fear and guilt. His breathing was erratic and sweat covered his brother's face. "Sammy, it's ok. Come on little brother wake up." Dean watched as Sam blinked and finally focused.

"Sorry Dean…I…I…think I'll go inside." Sam rose and quietly entered the house. Leaving Dean staring after his brother's back with a determined look on his face.

Dean looked out over the woods and knew it was time to find out what was bothering his brother. He had an idea and he knew that he probably didn't want to hear it. But over the past few days, he had watched as his brother tossed in his sleep, calling out for their father. Dean walked quietly into the house and looked at Ellen who nodded towards the bedroom. "Dinner will be ready soon, but I'll hold it off. You let me know when you two are ready." Ellen said quietly.

"Thanks Ellen…it may be awhile." Dean said as he moved to the closed bedroom door. He paused outside as he heard soft sobbing coming from the room. Squaring his shoulders, Dean opened the door softly and walked into the room. His brother was curled on the bed, his back to the door as sobs tore through his tall frame.

"Sam, you have to tell me what's going on…I can't help you if you won't let me." Dean moved to the bed and sat behind Sam.

Sam turned to face his brother. "I'm sorry Dean…I tried, I really tried but I couldn't do it. And now…Oh God!" Sam's face crumpled again as he fought for control.

"Sam, just tell me." Dean placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder as he waited. "Come on Sam, what ever it is, we can deal with it. I'm not leaving here until you tell me what the demon showed you."

Sam shook his head, his eyes haunted as he tried to turn away from Dean. "I'm fine Dean, it's just a nightmare…I should be used to them my now right?" Sam laughed, but there was no humor in his tone.

"Sam, look I know that the demon showed you something about Dad and for some reason you think you are protecting me by not telling me what he showed you. I can only guess, but I'm sure it had something to do with Dad trading his soul for my life." Dean swallowed at the bitter taste in his mouth. He still was having trouble accepting the choice his father had made, but he also knew that Sam needed to get this poison out of his system.

Sam saw Dean flinch and placed a hand on his brother's arm. "He made the choice to save you Dean, he loved you."

"Yeah, well we're not talking about me this time. We've been doing enough of that. I know that you feel guilty about Dad's death, like there was something you could have done to stop it. But you know how stubborn Dad was…he would have done it no matter what you tried. So tell me, what did the demon show you?" Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed, he almost didn't hear the softly spoken words.

"He's made Dad his servant Dean…it was horrible, I could see Dad trying to fight, the pain and then the demon possesses him and controls him. Oh God, Dean, he's suffering and it's all my fault…everything I have done just before his death made it so that he had no other choice."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean could tell that Sam was getting upset, but this time he had to make Sam finish. "It will be ok Sam, just tell me." Dean moved to sit next to Sam on the bed, pulling his brother closer to him like he had done was Sam was small. He could feel the shudders running through his brother's frame. "Spill it Sam...I'm not going anywhere."

Sam took in a deep breath; he never could keep things from Dean. He looked down at his hands as he continued in a soft voice. "I should have gone back into the burning building Dean and killed the bastard when I had the chance, but my life was more important so we let him go. Then when Dad begged me to shoot him…I couldn't do it…if I had, you wouldn't have been hurt to the point of dying and Dad wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for you. I was too weak to do what needed to be done to defeat the demon Dean. I even brought Dad the things he needed to summon the damn thing…even though Bobby had told me what they were for…I gave him the means to make the trade. All my life Dean, people have sacrificed…the demon said he would let Dad go if I agreed…" Sam swallowed, turning his face from his brother.

"Agreed to what Sam…what did the demon offer you?" Dean was starting to understand and it made his blood run cold.

"If I agree to give in, let him use me and my powers…he will bring Dad back Dean. He said he'd trade Dad for me and I wouldn't do it. Tell me Dean…how many people are going to die to save me? How many will suffer because in the end, I will be too weak to do what has to be done. The demon has a plan for me and it scares the shit out of me Dean, because when push comes to shove…he may get what he wanted in the end and everything…Mom's death, Jessica's death, Dad's sacrifice and your sacrifice will be for nothing!" Sam tried to move to get away from Dean, the pain too intense for him to bear. But Dean pulled him tighter into his embrace, forcing Sam to stay close to him. He could feel his brother's body shudder as he tried to control his emotions.

"Sam, what a sorry pair we are." Dean rubbed Sam's back, comforting his brother the only way he knew how. "You know the only one to blame for this whole mess is laughing his ass off right now and I for one and tired of giving him the upper hand."

Sam looked up at his brother's face and saw sadness but also saw understanding in his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes Dean, I see Dad suffering. But I couldn't make the trade…it…it..didn't feel right."

"I know Sam…don't you think I feel the same way. There is nothing we can do right now, but I swear Sam. If there is a way to kill that bastard and free Dad, we are going to find it…together." Dean watched as Sam smiled softly.

"Now I don't want to hear any more about you feeling guilty about Dad. He wouldn't have wanted you to make that deal and you know it. In fact, he would probably have come back to hell and kicked your ass for even thinking about it. Besides, I would miss my pain in the ass brother…so Francis are you ready to go eat the dinner that Ellen prepared? Talk about hell on earth…I have a feeling if dinner is ruined, we are going to find out what that is like…that woman scares me to death!" Dean winked as he gave same one last quick hug before standing up.

"I don't know Dean; she could eventually become your mother-in-law. You better be careful." Sam quipped.

Dean looked at Sam like he had grown two heads. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jo and Deanie sittin in a tree…" Sam started to sing ducking as Dean slapped at him.

"In your dreams Sammy…that girl isn't my type. Besides, I don't think she's interested in me, but you on the other hand…you're more her type…she loves to do research. The two of you could be bookworms together." Dean laughed at the look on Sam's face.

"Get real Dean…"

"You know what, why don't we ask Ellen…I'm sure she'd rather have you as a son-in-law. She thinks I take too many risks and I'm sure she hasn't forgiven me for almost losing Jo. Oh Ellen.." Dean called as he walked out the door.

Sam lunged to catch Dean. "You wouldn't dare!"

Dean grinned. "Ellen, Sammy here was wondering when Jo would be back…he has a question to ask her."

Sam groaned, when was he going to learn to never dare Dean to do anything. "Dean!" Sam called as he walked out after his brother.

The End!

Raven524: So here we are at the end of another story. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed…hugs to all of you!


End file.
